Dear Boy
by Love's Bitch 666
Summary: Major AU starting preseriesand featuring the Fanged FourThe Master's Childer were only supposed to turn the best...so why is one more like a child and the other partially insane?  Will contain BtVS chars at some point, better summary inside!
1. Prologue: June, 14 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings : Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship/Other Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Note 1: This is very AU. All chapters have dates of when this particular scene happened, but the dates will be off from the TV series. The fic will be choppy and will probably stay that way (by choppy I mean jumping from one date to another, with possibly years or so in between) until I get a beta reader again. Then again, I have several hundred years to cover (roughly 400 or so if I stick with TV series timeline which is around 1999 or so) so I can't cover all of it!

Note 2: I lost contact with my previous Beta reader. If she's still on and sees this, I'm back from the brink of death (…kidding) and if you're still interested, I have the story almost finished. Otherwise, I'm in the market for a new reader. I have roughly 70 chapters written out and I plan on writing a second part to this fic. I'm looking for someone to check spelling, grammar, check that dates are all right, check that the accent's (current none written out) will sound all right, and so on.

Note 3: The story is long enough to be broken into parts. Part one will cover Angelus' turning up through the mob that nearly kills Drusilla. Part Two will cover Spike and Drusilla's travels from Prague to Sunnydale as well as some Slayer/Angel action and other characters. Part Three will cover Spike's introduction to the Scooby gang. Parts two and three may be combined depending on how long they are.

Now that that's out of the way…..

Prologue – The Master 1

Dublin, Ireland

June 14, 1500

The burning sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon. The moon had taken its place - casting some light upon the slumbering village - but it was covered partially in thick dark clouds that bore promise of heavier rains.

Light rain already pattered down on the rooftops in a steady drum. Chilly wind howled and caused the few open windows to slam against the buildings until the owners slammed and bolted them shut.

Inside a small tavern, one of the few to stay open this late into the night, a fire was hastily lit to expel the chill. An iron grate was placed around it to keep the soon-to-be-drunken-sobs that would be arriving from falling in head first.

The doors had been open – literally of course - to visitors for over an hour now, but due to the horrid weather and the early hour, only one lone figure was in the tavern taking advantage of the fact that it was dry and warm. The many others that frequented the place were probably just dragging themselves out of the closing bars. It would be a short while before they got there.

But the cloaked and hooded figure – a new comer to the tavern - was tucked in the farthest corner of the building, away from the open and dancing flames. He was nursing a large mug of rum and watching the doorway with cruel yellow eyes that glowed under his hood.

It didn't take much longer for the front doors to burst open, admitting a gust of wind and a group of six men dressed in drab brown coats, vests, trousers, and white leggings with black buckled shoes. The cloaked man took a sip of his rum and watched the group stomp their way across the tavern to sit at the bar.

He sat and watched the small group as they drank rum and ale throughout the night. More men came, and some left. Some got so drunk they were ushered out before they could pass out and fall off the bar stools, and others merely sipped at their drinks and listened to the conversations around them.

The cloaked man sighed in boredom and finished off his drink. He looked out the window to find that it had stopped raining and the sky was clearing. Wind was pushing the clouds away. Sunrise would be in four hours, which meant he had less than three to sit and watch. And wait.

There were roars from the group, a name was shouted, as the doors burst open once again. The cloaked man looked up in curiosity to see a young man with long brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes stagger in. His over coat was hanging off of one shoulder and his shirt was rumpled. He looked to be already partially drunk.

The door was left open behind him as he somehow made it to the bar and sat down on an empty stool. One of the waitresses closed the door with an amused shake of her head. A thin, almost non-existent eyebrow rose as he watched the young man chug down a whole pint of liquor in one go.

He watched in sudden, intense interest as the newest arrival spent the next two hours chugging down pint after pint, much like a horse would chug water after a long run. Glancing outside, he noted that he only had a little over an hour until sunrise.

Then it happened. The sign he had been waiting for. One minute the young man was speaking loudly to the person next to him, the next he was sprawled on his back on the floor with the mug of beer lying next to him.

The Master smirked around inch-or-more-long fangs and watched as the young man bounced back to his feet and stumbled into the instigators fist. There were laughs. The young man shook it off and swung a loose fist at the blond. It connected. More laughs. The Master tilted his head and watched the brawl that was being ignored by everyone else.

It wasn't the most coordinated fight he'd ever witnessed. Punches were loose and rarely connected with force, and feet stayed firmly on the floor except when one opponent was pushed over. There were hardly any wounds – only small split lips and bruises – and barely any blood. There was an abundance of alcohol being tipped over or poured on heads though.

The pair swung around and The Master took his chance. He locked eyes with the young man. Time froze for a full minute as The Master looked deep into his soul. "My you are a rebellious one." The Master murmured as images and emotions flashed behind the young man's eyes.

A large house (pride), richly dressed people (contempt), drunken nights out on the town (bliss), arguments between Liam and a man The Master assumed was the father (extreme hatred), fist fights (excitement), women (more bliss), and his name: Liam.

Time returned and the brawl continued as The Master smirked in accomplishment. More men joined in the drunken fray, and there was more laughter as weak punches connected and men toppled over. Liam looked up from standing over one of the not-so-lucky men and met The Master square in the eye. And he smirked.

"Yes. You will do nicely." The Master took his leave of the tavern and disappeared into the shadows. "Soon."

TBC


	2. Chapter One: Sept 14 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Note 2: This is very AU. All chapters have dates of when this particular scene happened, but the dates will be off from the TV series. The fic will be choppy and will probably stay that way (by choppy I mean jumping from one date to another, with possibly years or so in between) until I get a beta reader again.

Note 3: I lost contact with my previous Beta reader. If she's still on and sees this, I'm back from the brink of death (…kidding) and if you're still interested, I have the story almost finished. Otherwise, I'm in the market for a new reader. I have roughly 70 chapters written out and I plan on writing a second part to this fic. I'm looking for someone to check spelling, grammar, check that dates are all right, check that the accent's (current none written out) will sound all right, and so on.

Chapter One – The Master 2

Dublin, Ireland

September 14, 1500

The Master leaned nonchalantly against the brick wall, yellow eyes gleaming as he watched his boy through the stained window. The young man was standing firmly in the center of the kitchen area – feet shoulder width apart, shoulders thrown back, head held high - glaring at an older man with graying hair.

He could _almost_ smell the hatred pouring off of his boy in thick waves. It nearly made him giddy. He took to the shadows as his boy marched away from the man angrily, and out the kitchen door into the courtyard.

Now he really could smell the hatred on the young man, as well as the contempt for the bastard father who had stormed off in the opposite direction. He watched as Liam fisted his hands in his hair. A habit The Master had noticed while he was following – and then eventually interacting with – the young man over the past few months.

"You mustn't do that my Childe." The Master spoke soothingly as he reached up and pulled tense hands from hair. Liam jumped and glared at the wrinkled face of the ancient vampire.

"And why the hell not?" He asked in a thick Irish brogue. "It's my hair." The Master chuckled. "What do you want?"

"To see you Childe." The Master smoothed the disarrayed locks of hair back into a loose ponytail. Liam relaxed under the gentle hands. "Now, care to tell me what happened this time?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Liam walked off, and The Master followed him through the maze of bushes until they reached the forest of trees at the edge of the property. No one could see them there, unless they were actually looking. "My dad is a bit peeved about me going to the taverns. Says I'm a failure and a horrible son."

The Master tilted his head at his boy. "Since when did you care about what that man said?" He asked curiously before shaking his head. "Well your…da…is an idiot then. There's nothing wrong with a night out on the town." Liam looked up at him, incredulous. "I go out a lot." Now the boy looked a bit annoyed.

"You follow me." Liam said with a scoff. "You don't get sloshed and do what I do. My dad…" The Master shrugged as if it meant nothing and slid his arms around Liam's broad shoulders. He bent his head down to nuzzle Liam's neck. "What?"

"Shhh. It's almost time. I don't want to hear you talking about that bastard of a man. He is not your father. I am. You are my boy. My Childe. Mine." He licked a harsh path from collar bone to ear lobe, and Liam shivered. The Master smiled cruelly. His boy knew what he was and what he was to become. It's the only way The Master would Sire Childer. In his opinion, the ones who agreed to be turned made better vampires.

"Soon?" Liam asked as he sagged in his arms.

"Soon." The Master agreed, letting Liam go. "I've never seen one so eager to be turned." He mused as Liam steadied himself.

"You've probably never tried to turn someone with a family like mine." Liam returned with a wicked smirk.

"Not intentionally, no." Liam nodded his head. "Go home. You won't see me again for a short time." The Master said with a pleased smile. "The next time I come for you, you will be mine."

The Master melded into the shadows, watching as Liam frowned and turned himself around to head back. Back to the rich bastards who thought they were better than him simply because they didn't get publicly drunk, and shamed him at every moment. But that would change. Soon.

The Master snapped his teeth angrily at the lug-headed minion that had just nearly knocked over an ancient ceremonial vase. The minion made an unmanly squeaking noise before hastily retreating. "And to think I Sired you." He muttered with a shake of his head.

He cast one last glance at the minion before striding out of the fire-lit living room. Many other minions scurried out of his way as he moved through the halls to the front door. He shrugged his hooded cloak on. "Make sure Liam's room is ready by the time I get back." He snarled behind him. Then slammed the door.

He stalked out into the nigh. The moon was full and cast light onto the streets. So he kept to the shadows to escape notice. Minutes away from his boy's home he veered into an alley and emerged from the shadows on the other side. He leaned against the wall and waited.

He didn't have to wait very long for an unsuspecting young woman to walk by, head held high with her nose in the air. A woman of class. The Master smirked as she slowly walked closer to his not-so-hidden spot. She ignored him completely. Until he lashed out with one hand and pulled her into the dark alley with him.

Covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her screams, he latched the other around her waist and pulled her to him. She whimpered and struggled. "You are one lucky girl tonight." He muttered into her ear. "I don't have time for anything else." He tightened his arm. "Which means I just have to kill you."

The woman let out a muffled wail as he sank his fangs into her pale throat and began to viciously suckle the blood from her. Her struggles weakened minute by minute as he continued to feed, until she finally went lax. He let her fall to the filthy path and licked his lips clear of blood.

"Time to visit my boy." He walked away, grinning madly when he heard a shout behind him. He melded back into the shadows as people ran past him. Men, women, and children all rushing to the body he'd left behind. As if it had never happened in that town before. He chuckled.

He was pleased to find Liam standing in the back door of his home, looking out into the courtyard. He wasn't pleased however to see the dark bruise over one eye and the split lip. Liam met him halfway to the door, his face dark. "Please tell me tis time."

"What happened?"

"Is it time?" Liam asked. The Master nodded once and Liam sighed. His body – which had been stiff – relaxed and The Master gently coaxed him away from the lights and the house. Liam followed willingly, if not a little bit anxiously.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The Master asked calmly as they walked shoulder to shoulder. Liam was breathing in short pants, and one arm had snuck to wrap around his middle. "You are injured."

"It's nothing." They stopped a good ways away from Liam's house and The Master turned to face his boy. "What now?" He asked softly, meeting The Master's eyes.

"Now?" The Master moved swiftly to stand behind his boy, who didn't even flinch. "Now I drain you dry. Then I feed you. Then I leave you here." Liam yelped as The Master sunk his fangs into his flesh, then struggled weakly until The Master wrapped his arms around him and held him.

"But you said…you said…" Liam gurgled weakly. "You said we'd be…together…" The Master chuckled and pulled away, lowering himself and Liam to the ground gently. Liam's head lolled.

"We will be." The Master said as he pulled away and gently lapped a few drops of blood away from the puncture wounds. "They will bury you. And I will come for you, every night, until you wake." Liam was now completely limp against him and he sliced his wrist on a fang.

Liam was too far gone to speak, or even nod. The Master lowered his wrist to his boy's mouth and waiting. He did nothing to aide his Childe, just let the blood drip onto the pale lips and down his throat. And he waited. One minute passed. Then two. Until the lips moved a tiny bit and a tongue slipped out.

One lick. Two. Then The Master gasped softly as Liam latched on to his wrist and began to furiously suckle. The Master merely stroked Liam's hair as he felt the blood being pulled from his body. He watched, as right in front of him, Liam's facial features twisted.

His forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows disappeared. The flesh above the eyes, where the eyebrows used to be, protruded out and formed thick ridges that met at the wrinkled base of the nose. Fangs replaced the teeth holding his wrist, and The Master smiled.

He continued feeding his Childe until he himself felt faint, then pried the mouth from around his wrist. Liam's features melted back to human, and he lay still. The Master slipped him onto the ground and arranged his limbs to look like he had fallen. Then he stood up.

"I will see you soon." He promised. Before turning around and vanishing into the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two: Sept 18 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Note 1: This is very AU. All chapters have dates of when this particular scene happened, but the dates will be off from the TV series. The fic will be choppy and will probably stay that way (by choppy I mean jumping from one date to another, with possibly years or so in between) until I get a beta reader again.

Note 2: I lost contact with my previous Beta reader. If she's still on and sees this, I'm back from the brink of death (…kidding) and if you're still interested, I have the story almost finished. Otherwise, I'm in the market for a new reader. I have roughly 70 chapters written out and I plan on writing a second part to this fic. I'm looking for someone to check spelling, grammar, check that dates are all right, check that the accent's (current none written out) will sound all right, and so on.

Chapter Two – Liam 1

Dublin, Ireland

September 18, 1500

Breath came in short, harsh pants. Eyes rolled in their sockets behind closed lids. Limbs tensed. Gut wrenching terror overtook as brown eyes opened and took in the surroundings. Wood on top, wood of all sides, padded wood below…Liam brought his hands up and braced them on the top of what he assumed was of his coffin.

Any rational thought he had before fled, as he began to pound harshly on the wood imprisoning him. Cracks appeared under his fists, the skin over which was breaking and bleeding. Liam growled softly and ignored the sting as he finally broke through the wood. Then coughed as dirt poured in and landed in his mouth and nose.

He frantically began to tear at the hole in the wood, ignoring the dirt that poured in. When it was big enough to squeeze his shoulders through he grabbed the edges of the broken lid and pulled himself up. He shrugged his way through the dirt, hacking away as it managed to get in his mouth. He gagged on a worm and dug harder.

When his hand broke through the top layer of soil he tried to growl in accomplishment, and once again choked on a mouthful of dirt. Some managed to get down his throat and he kicked with his legs. Hand searching above the ground, he pulled himself up inch by inch.

His head broke the surface and he gasped a lungful of fresh air, coughing on the dirt still in his mouth. His hand fisted the grass and he pulled the other one free. Then slowly he pulled the rest of his leaden body out of the ground and collapsed, coughing up dirt. He lay there, wheezing, until a soft click caught his attention.

It was Him. He was standing in the shadow of a tree off to one side. His bald head was tilted as He watched him. His lips were pulled back into a questioning smirk. His arms were crossed. Liam pulled himself up to his hands and knees and let out one last harsh cough, dislodging dirt from his esophagus.

Then he was on his feet and staggering towards Him, his Maker. His Sire. The Master. Liam collapsed against the strong body of his Sire and purred as arms surrounded him. There was a chuckle. Then his head was pressed against a cool throat. "Feed." And Liam felt the hunger consume him.

He growled softly, felt his features change, then sank twin sharp fangs into his Sire's neck. He moaned as rich blood spurted into his mouth, washing away the taste of dirt. He swallowed it hungrily as hands fisted in the back of his filthy shirt and pulled him closer. He moaned.

"Good boy." He purred. "That's enough." Liam paused in his suckling. "We will go hunting if you are still hungry, but you cannot take too much from me." When it was apparent his Sire was going to take away his first meal, Liam bit down on the pale throat harder and suckled harsher.

There was a sigh from above him, then there was a cold finger working its way into his mouth from the side. Liam ignored it. Until it hooked in his cheek and the nail pinched his flesh. Liam yelped and suddenly found himself on his back, blinking up at his Sire. His smirking Sire.

"I applaud your courage Childe, but when I say enough then I mean it." Liam growled, eyeing the blood drying on His neck. "Are you still hungry?" Liam staggered to his feet. "What am I saying, of course you are." Liam carefully put one foot in front of the other and crept closer.

His Sire glanced at him in amusement and Liam licked the blood off his lips petulantly. "P-please?" His eyes were glued to the now healed puncture marks. His Sire chuckled and swayed forward.

"Later. But right now we have a problem that needs to be fixed." Liam broke out of his daze with a shake and turned to follow his Sire's line of sight. His gaze rested on an old man holding a lantern. Which dropped to the ground and shattered. Knees shook.

"D-d-demon!" The old man hissed. He took a hasty step backward and tripped over a tree root. Liam tilted his head at the man sprawled on his rear. "S-s-stay away!" He made the sign of the cross.

"Go." Liam surged forward at his Sire's whispered urge. The old man screamed as Liam landed on top of him, straddling the bony heaving stomach. The man gurgled incoherently. Liam tilted his head. Then he roughly shoved the bald head to one side and lowered his mouth.

But instead of biting the wrinkled neck he left his mouth hovering over the skin and took a deep breath. The man let out a croak, and he could hear his Sire chuckle behind him. Liam pulled away and sat down hard.

"What is it Childe?" Liam let go of the old man's head.

"He's boring." There was a hearty laugh and Liam poked the shaking man's nose. "And old."

"Yes Childe, I know. Now eat him and be done with it before he has a heart attack. Then his blood would taste bad." Liam pouted. "Quickly. The sun will rise soon. We will find you someone else another night."

Liam nodded and without warning bent over and sank his fangs in the old man's throat. The man let out a raspy gurgly scream. His arms flailed, but Liam managed to grab then and pin them under his knees. Bones crunched. The old man weakened. Liam pulled away when his furious suckling produced nothing more.

"Good." Liam ripped his fangs away and leapt back. He stopped inches from his Sire's chest. "Perfect." Liam shivered as fingers ran up and down his arm. "Let us go now. We only have an hour before sunrise, and I am sure you are getting tired."

"Hungry." Liam licked his lips.

"Then I will feed you back at home. Come." Liam hopped over the corpse of the old man, stepping on his forehead as he did so, following closely behind his Sire as they trekked through the streets to a large, richly mansion.

This mansion was the fourth mansion in the small town. The smallest only by a few acres, but one of the richest. It was made of white stone, with a charcoal and white marble front. The shutters around the windows were pitch black, as were the doors that weren't made of tempered glass, and the roof.

Black wire plant hangers, filled with white flowers, hung in front of every window. Shrubs and large flowering plants were planed in a row along the edge of the house. Trees littered the lush green yard, which was surrounded by a black iron fence.

There was a small white stable off to the left, and a pair of buggies parked in front of it. It too was surrounded with shrubs and flowering plants. Small horse paddocks lay behind it.

"You live here?" Liam asked as they walked through the front gates and up the black stone walkway.

"Since I started following you." Liam smirked as he followed his Sire into the mansion. "The humans living here at the time were…quite eager…to sell." Liam tilted his head. Then jumped in shock as he poked his head into a room and came face to face with a human man.

"Sire?"

"That would be Anthony. He is one of five humans I keep here for…entertainment and feeding purposes. Now come. I will show you to your room for the time being." Liam shook his head and trotted after his Sire, taking the stairs two at a time.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three: Sept 25 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Three – Liam 2

Dublin, Ireland

September 25, 1500

Liam followed his Sire stealthily through the back roads and alleys, licking blood off his lips as they moved. The power of The Master's blood flowed through him like a drug. It heightened all of his senses almost to the point of overload, making him giddy and bouncy with energy and excitement.

"Settle down Childe or you won't get your surprise." Liam forced himself to stop fidgeting. His Sire chuckled. "We'll be there soon, dear boy. Then you can expel all of that energy." Liam nodded solemnly, the beginnings of an evil smirk on his lips.

"Do I have to share Sire?" Liam asked as he forced himself to refrain from bouncing behind the older vampire. "Because I will if you ask me to."

"No Liam, you do not have to share." Liam hopped over a fallen trash can and nearly plowed into his Sire's back as the elder vampire came to an abrupt stop. Liam peered over a bony shoulder and tilted his head at the small, normal house with browning grass and wilting trees.

"What's this?" Liam asked curiously as they stood in the shadows of the alley. "Am I supposed to recognize it?"

"No. But you will recognize the people inside." He nodded towards a window and Liam tilted his head. A young blonde girl with long curly hair and big blue eyes was standing in it, looking out onto the street.

"Cara." Liam breathed, eyes widening. "That mean the rest o' them are in there?" His Sire nodded.

"Your father. Your mother. Your younger brother. All of them, together. For you." Liam moved around his Sire and just stared at the girl in the window. "Surprise. Do you like it? It took some careful planning but I brought them here for you, so they would pay for hurting you."

"Sire, I don't know what to say." There was a chuckle, but Liam barely noticed it. His eyes were now fixed on the man that had just joined the girl by the window. His head was peppered with more gray hairs, and the short beard was no longer neatly trimmed. But it was still the man who had made his human life hell. It was still his father.

"Don't say then. Just do." And that was all the encouragement he needed. Liam took off at a brisk walk towards the small house, keeping to the shadows and out of the windows line of sight. He hopped up the steps and listened.

Footsteps echoed. Heavy clunks that were his father's work boots. Softer heavy clunks that were his younger brother. Both moved away from the front of the house and sounded on stairs…going down to a cellar. Soft thuds echoed on tile. His mother, in the kitchen. He couldn't hear his sister, which meant she hadn't moved from the window. Perfect.

He knocked softly on the door, and his sister moved from the window. "Who is it?" A soft voice asked through the door. Liam cleared his throat.

"Just me Cara. Liam." There was a soft gasp. "Let me in?" The door opened, and blue eyes peeked out. Liam smiled. "See? Its just me."

"You're dead." But the door opened a bit further. Liam could hear his mother moving about in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Unaware as to what's happening at the front door.

"Do I look dead to you?" Liam asked. Cara shook her head and the door opened fully. "Now can I come in?"

"Uhm, sure." Cara stepped aside and Liam took one step into the house. He grinned and swooped down to pull his little sister into his arms. She laughed and hugged him back. She laughed as he swung her around. Until he bent his head to her neck and sank his fangs into her neck.

She struggled in his arms, unable to scream due to the tight hold he had on her small body. Her blood sang through his veins as he drained her drop by drop. He released her to slide down the wall and crumple next to the door, eyes wide and lifeless. Liam licked his lips.

He moved away from the door, leaving it open if he needed a quick escape path, and stepped into the kitchen lit only by an open flame and a candle. His mother was standing in front of the open flame, stirring something in a pot. His nose picked out the scent of her ever famous stew, and he smirked.

"Cara, honey, come set the…" Her voice trailed off as she turned around and spotted him. "Liam?" She asked shakily, dropping the wooden spoon. Her last defense against him. A pity, he thought.

"Hello mother. I hope you don't mind, but I came by for a little visit." A hand flew to her heart, and her eyes teared. "Oh, you missed me? After you left me to deal with my dad all by myself? After you kicked me out on my ass?"

"Oh Liam!" She took a step forward, then another. Her hand reached out to touch a cold cheek. "I never meant to leave you alone. Never meant to…you're cold." She said in confusion. "I'll make you a fire."

"Won't help." Liam said, lips twitching into a grin. "I'm dead ma." He captured her hand in his and pulled her to his chest. She gasped, and he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Nothing you can do will help me now." She screeched and he pulled her out of the kitchen as he sank his fangs in her throat.

She kicked, and he lifted her up so she wouldn't hit the floor and alert the two downstairs. He didn't want them to come up. Not yet. He twisted her neck harshly and her tears dripped onto his hands. He bit down harder. There was a snap. Her body fell to the floor.

He licked his lips and burped softly. Then he kicked the body into the corner, out of sight of the cellar door, and went to hide in the shadows of the kitchen. He didn't have to wait long before his younger brother came up the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around.

"Mother?" He stepped further into the room. He ambled over to the pot and peeked in. He sighed. "Heaven." He turned his back and Liam struck. He didn't take his time with this one, just lifted him up from behind and sank his fangs into the bulging neck. Samuel struggled and kicked and tried to scream. But Liam's fangs had pierced his voice box.

Liam dragged the twitching body to the other room and dumped it next to his mother. Licking his lips he turned back into the kitchen and leaned against the table. Now it was just his father. Liam stomped his feet loudly on the floor to attract his father's attention. It didn't take long.

"What in the devil is going on up here?" Liam laughed out loud when Jonathan froze at the top of the stairs, jaw gaping. "L-Liam!"

"Hello dad." Liam took a step in his direction. "Thought you could get rid o' me?" Jonathan foolishly took a step away from the cellar door.

"Where's me family?"

"All dead." Liam smirked. "Feel free to go look if you like." Jonathan tilted his head. He must have seen Cara, because he sobbed.

"What are ye?" Liam faked a shocked look.

"I'm your son! I've only been gone what, days? And you already forgot me." Liam shook his head in mock sadness.

"Get out." Jonathan said in a trembling voice. Faster than he could blink Liam was across the room and holding Jonathan to the wall by his neck, face morphed into the demon that he had become. "M-monster."

"Nay, that is what you call a man who beats up on his eldest child." Jonathan screamed as Liam sank his fangs into the front of his neck, then pulled away with a brutal twist of his head. His father's trachea was partially ripped out. Jonathan sank to the floor and gurgled.

Liam watched as his father convulsed, grabbing at his torn throat as he gurgled and choked on his own blood. Wide eyes stared up at him in betrayal, and Liam scoffed. "You should not have treated me like dirt old man. I can't believe I let such a tiny, trembling thing make me feel the way you did." He said before turning and walking away. He listened as his father's heart beat slowed, then stopped.

"I didn't hear any screaming." Liam glanced at his Sire, who was standing in the front lawn.

"Did not want to fight all at once." His Sire disappeared into the house, then came back out with a pleased smile on his face.

"You did well. We leave for France in two days." Liam nodded as his Sire walked away. Then tilted his head.

"France? What's in France?"

TBC


	5. Chapter Four: Nov 25 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Four – Liam 3

Paris, France

November 25, 1500

Liam poked at the dark curtains covering the windows of the Inn they were staying at, pulling his finger back every time a ray of sunlight came through. His Sire was sprawled out on the single bed, watching him with an amused smirk. "If you burst in to flame I won't rush to your aide."

"I won't." Liam sighed, finally turning away from the curtains. "I'm bored." He kicked his feet onto the low table next to his armchair. "Can't we go kill something?"

"Sun down." Liam lifted his foot and brought it back down on the table, leaving a small crack and a small mound of dirt that had been stuck in his boot. He did it again, and then brushed the dirt onto the drab floor. "You must be patient." Liam slumped. "Now take this time to sleep. When the sun goes down we will go out. And we will feed."

"Will there be a mob?" Liam heard his Sire chuckle.

"You and your… love of violence. Yes, there may be a mob." Liam nodded happily and let his head hang back over the chair. "But you must be well rested before we go out. I won't be saving you from your own mistakes."

"Yes Sire." Liam closed his eyes. And slept.

When the sun went down Liam was the first out of the Inn, followed closely by his Sire albeit at a slower pace. Liam could feel the hunger pulling at him, and his stomach growled.

"Slow down Childe. The humans won't disappear any time soon." Liam turned around and walked backwards to stare at his Sire, hands raised and clasped behind his head. "We have all night."

"Good brawls with mobs last all night." Liam countered. He hopped backwards over a brick. "And you said we could mob."

"I said maybe." Liam pouted, and turned back around to fall in step with his Sire. His hands fell to his sides.

"So if we are not going to incite a mob then what are we going to do?" Liam asked curiously. He glanced around the streets as they moved through the town. They made no effort to stay hidden for once.

"There is a small theater we will go to." Liam made a face. "We will watch the show. Then we will feed." Liam perked up. "You wanted a mob, but I will give you a massacre." There was a pause. "A small one, of course."

"Massacre. I like the sound of that." Liam said with a grin. He followed on his Sire's heels as he was led to the middle of the town, and into a small building. He looked around as they entered. Only about forty people could fit into the small theater, and only half of the available seats were taken.

"Perfect." Liam settled himself down with his Sire in the back, and waited. Candles flickered and some died out. Others on stage were lit. Liam's eyes widened a bit as the light shone on a sole figure on the stage. "I have minions placed at the doors. Relax and enjoy. We'll give them and encore to die for."

Liam hissed his pleasure at the prospect. The light on stage brightened and he tilted his head. "A child." He could hear his Sire chuckle. The child on stage began to speak, but Liam wasn't really listening. He was watching. As more children came out onto the stage. "You brought me to a…"

"Child's school production." His Sire said with a chuckle. "Now watch. It won't be long." Liam nodded and relaxed against the seat, ready to watch the production. Only to fall into a bored stupor amidst his Sire's chuckles. One hour passed. Then two. Liam was just about ready to fall asleep when the lights suddenly went out completely

"Huh?" Liam shot up. Then looked at his Sire. "Time?" He asked eagerly, shaking the drowsiness off.

"Go get them." Liam let out a whoop, startling the people scattered in the theater to look at him. He leapt out of his seat and onto the back of the one in front of him, stretching.

"Do you all know how BORING It was sitting there and waiting?" He asked the crowd. People gasped, some in fear and some in outrage. "But no more." His face morphed, causing the children on the stage to scream in fear. Before they could run though, he leapt from his position balanced on the chair and landed amongst them on the stage.

There was no more speaking, only screaming. The children tripped over each other in their panic to get away. The adults stood frozen as their children were picked up and drained, one by one. Necks were snapped. Throats ripped out. Corpses thrown to the side like garbage.

Once the children were all dead, Liam looked up. "Devil!" Someone shouted. Liam snorted, than descended into the crowd. Someone screamed. They all panicked. Some tried to attack him, and they were picked up and thrown hard enough to crush their bones.

Some tried to run. They were pushed back in by the vampire guards. Liam snatched them up and ripped out their throats with one hand, while the other punched through their chests to grab their still beating hearts.

Liam laughed as he tossed bodies aside, knocking over candles that set fire to the drapes. The few living humans wept and screamed until they're throats were also ripped out or they were drained. Finally there was no one left, and Liam turned his blood stained head up at his Sire.

"Well done." The elder vampire rose from his seat, smirking. "I knew I was right to choose you as my First Childe." Liam grinned and licked the blood off his lips. Hair fell into his face and he brushed it aside. "Now we must leave."

"Why?" Liam asked, looking around at the bloody corpses. "I was just starting to have fun!"

"You can stay and catch fire if you want to." Liam glanced behind him, where his Sire was gazing. He blinked.

"Oh." The wall behind him was on fire, and the flames were beginning to spread to either side. "I see." Liam tilted his head. "Let's go then." Liam followed his Sire out of the burning building. The minions had already disappeared and smoke began billowing out behind them.

Someone on the streets shouted. Liam followed his Sire into the shadows of the building across the street, and stopped to watch the humans running around, "Like chickens with their heads cut off." He muttered gleefully.

The humans ran frantically, the men bringing buckets of water in to throw at the flames. Several of them came out retching, bucket forgotten. There were words spoken, then shouts. Liam could make out the words, "Dead… mutilated…children…" Liam tilted his head and watched.

The flames were put out hours later, and bodies were dragged out one by one. The stronger of the men laid the bodies out side by side, in two long rows. Children in one row and adults in another.

"We should go before they notice us." Liam turned to his Sire. "No mobbing tonight. This took longer than I thought."

"Tomorrow then?" Liam asked.

"Maybe." Liam nodded. Took one last look at the rows of corpses. Then followed his Sire away from the carnage and back to the Inn.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five: Dec 25 1500

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Five – Liam 4

Venice, Italy

December 25, 1550

Liam kept to the shadows, moving silently over stones and broken glass. The girl he was following was oblivious to his presence as she made her way out of the market. Her attention wasn't on the path she was taking, or her surroundings. Easy pickings for a fifty year old vampire.

His Sire was out hunting elsewhere. But he wasn't hunting for food. Now that Liam was fifty years old and capable of caring for himself – was one of the best vampires his Sire said he had seen in a long time – he was ready to create his second, and probably last Childe.

Liam had proposed a strong hearty male as his Sire's next Childe. But his Sire had another thought it mind. A female vampire, to be his second Childe as well as (possibly) Liam's companion. Liam snorted. In his mind, a male companion would prove to be much more entertaining.

Liam paused as his meal entered a little house. Drab and brown, it matched every other house on this block. There was no yard, no path for a buggy, no horse, nothing. This family, like all the others in the Venice slums were dirt poor. Perfect victims, as no one seemed to really miss them or even notice their disappearance. Certainly no one made a fuss when one of them was murdered.

Liam straightened his tailored-to-fit clothes, adjusted his leggings (damn things), then walked purposefully out of the shadows and up the street to the house his girl went into. He knocked politely on the door and waiting. And waited.

An older woman opened the door cautiously. Liam smiled charmingly at her. "M' sorry to bother you Miss but I seem to be a wee bit lost." He said, putting on a sheepish smile. "See I'm new around here and got turned about."

"Oh, well…" The woman's cautious face softened at his pleading look. "You look a little pale." She said as she opened the door further.

"Tis a bit chilly out here." He rubbed his hands for effect. The woman gave him a kindly smile.

"Well it is December. Come in dear, and let's get you warmed up." Liam smiled thankfully and stepped into the fire-warmed house. He stomped off his shoes at the door and followed the woman into the fire-lit living room. "We don't get guests too often."

"Oh?" Liam asked as he accepted a warm cup of cocoa. He didn't drink it, instead looked around.

"It's just me and Elsie now." Liam nodded and sipped, when she gave the cup a curious look. "Where is it you were trying to get to?"

"Oh, uhm, I was looking for a place to eat. I've been travelling a while an'…" The woman nodded.

"Say no more. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Liam smiled winningly. "We're having roast." She continued.

"I don't like roast much." Liam said slowly. The woman turned to blink at him. And screamed as his face morphed. "But I won't say no to a bit of human." He launched himself at her and she toppled to the ground under his weight. He twisted her head sharply and bit hard into her jugular.

Liam drank his fill before lifting off of her and sniffing out the girl he had followed. She was down the hall in her room, laying on her bed with her doll. She screamed when she saw him, blood dripping down his chin and on his shirt. She didn't scream for long. Her trachea was ripped out not seconds later.

Chuckling, Liam shook himself like a dog after a bath and left the little room. Only to run smack into a large figure that shoved him back inside. Liam blinked. And looked up. Five men stood in the doorway, rage darkening their faces. "Uhm. Hi?" Liam jumped out of the way as the burly man he had run into swung at him.

"Demon! Hellspawn!" Liam dodged around the weak punches and took off into the hall way. He could now hear the rest of the small villiages occupants gather outside, so he took off out the door. There were shouts. Several fists connected with his body and he snapped at one.

"Blood drinker!" Was shouted. "Only fire will kill it!" Liam snorted and burst through the rest of the crowd. He fled through the streets followed by an angry mob of at least thirty people wielding torches and garden tools.

As he fled, he lost several of the not-so-long-distance-runners along the way. He weaved around alleys and back roads, hopped over fences, scaled small buildings, and generally ran about as if he were having fun. Eventually he lost a majority of the mob and allowed himself to be cornered.

Careful of the torches he made a running leap at the wall and used it to turn himself around to plow into the ten men that had managed to keep up with him. He smirked as they crashed to the ground in pain. Then roared as he fought off three at once. Flames licked his skin but didn't keep contact long enough for him to catch fire.

Men screamed as he tore into their flesh and ripped arms from bodies. A head rolled here, torches clattered to the ground there. Liam spun around in a fit of pure glee as blood flew. Until there was no more. The men lay on the ground, dead. And Liam stood over them victoriously.

"Well handled." A voice said from above. Liam turned to grin up at his Sire, licking blood from his fingers. "Although you could have done without the mob."

"Mobs are fun." Liam said as his Sire joined him. The elder vampire shook his head. "Did you find someone suitable?"

"No. But I know where I wish to look next." Liam tilted his head and followed his Sire up the side of the building and onto the rooftop. "We're going to Virginia Colony."

"Where?" Liam asked as they moved.

"Across the seas. The new America. I have been hearing some wonderful tales about the lands over there. Particularly this Virginia Colony." They came to a stop on a rooftop over looking a tavern.

"Tales from demons like us?" Liam questioned.

"And humans. The land of sin they call it." Liam blinked. Then grinned. "I thought you would be interested when you heard that."

"When do we leave?" Liam asked.

"Not quite yet. We have the matter of you to deal with." Liam's grin slowly faded.

"Me?" He asked nervously.

"You are not in too much trouble Liam, but we need to address your reckless nature. Normally I would embrace and encourage it. But it's becoming a little too reckless. I don't want you to dust yourself looking for a bit of fun." Liam looked away. "From now on you will feed privately. No more public feedings."

"Fine." Liam agreed grudgingly.

"No more enticing mobs by Turning right in front of them." Liam nodded, but pouted. "If you are confronted by mobs, you run. Come to me, but no more leading them to our lair." This sounded almost pleading, so Liam agreed. "We can fight them together."

"Together?" Liam asked. His Sire smiled. "Is that it then?"

"One more thing." Liam deflated. "Your little massacres? No more of them without inviting me first." Liam blinked. Then he smirked and nodded. "Good boy. Now before we go meet the demon who will be providing our transportation, we must talk about your name."

"My name?" Liam asked in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, per say. But I believe it is time for you to leave behind your name as well as your human roots." Liam tilted his head. "You have already left your heart beat, your need to age, your need for human food, your family, your soul, and you are losing your accent. It is time for me to name what you have embraced." Liam was silent.

"I'm losing my accent?" Liam asked. His Sire laughed.

"Well if that's all you are worried about, then allow me to give you your new name." Liam nodded. "It actually came to me from a conversation I over heard. Humans, surprisingly." Liam grimaced. "They were speaking of a devil, dear boy, traveling around and killing." Liam smirked. "A devil, they say, with the face of an angel."

"Pardon?" Liam wasn't sure if he should be insulted.

"Take it as a compliment dear boy. My dear Angelus."

TBC


	7. Chapter Six: Jan 3 1551

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Six – The Master 3

Virginia Colony, America

January 3, 1551

The Master watched Angelus scamper off over the rooftops, face twisted in pure glee as he stalked his latest victims – a small group of giggling girls, walking on the streets below. It was Angelus' favorite way to stalk his prey. Something about the humans being much too concerned with what dangers were on the ground, and never thought to look up.

Turning his attention away from his rapidly disappearing Childe, The Master leaned on the brick surrounding the edge of the rooftop. The woman he had been following since their arrival in Virginia Colony was leaning against the brick wall below. She too was watching the crowds, but not for potential food.

The woman below him – known only as Darla by the humans he had devoured – was a prostitute. She slept with the men of this town, and the one in the neighboring lands, for money. Money that she doled out for food, shelter, and on the rare occasion drugs. Yes, he had done his research on her just as he did on his dear boy back in the day. More so considering the unfamiliarity of this new world.

The Master shook himself as Darla pulled a man from the crowds and further into the dark alley. He watched as money exchanged hands. As she was pushed up against the wall, lips pressed to the strangers lips. As her skimpy little dress was pushed up and her legs spread. It wasn't long before the man was pumping his hips furiously and Darla was clawing at his back.

The Master snorted in disgust as the man spent himself not minutes later, then let her drop. Humans had absolutely no stamina. He turned away from his potential Childe just in time to see a frantically gleeful Angelus leaping over rooftops towards him. He frowned.

"I'm obeying you Sire." Angelus said as soon as he landed only feet away.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked.

"About the mob thing. About coming to you when they form or whatnot." The Master sighed. Opening his senses he could hear the beginnings of large gathering of people, and smell the anger coming off the group in waves.

"Now you've done it."

"Not me fault if they come out of nowhere." Angelus defended himself. "I lost them coming up on the rooftops, and they didn't see me."

"All right. I suppose you fed?" Angelus nodded. "Then we will retreat to the Inn for the night. If they didn't see you and you are positive no one followed?"

"Aye."

"I will have to feed from you tonight, and make up for it in a day or two. I fear our time here will be cut short." Angelus suddenly lost the wide grin and looked sheepish.

"Sorry." The Master waved him off. Then took off over the rooftops, leaving the gathering mob behind and making it safely to the Inn where The Master barricaded themselves in and left only one route to escape.

"One of these days a mob will get you." The Master said as he finally settled on the single bed. Angelus settled in front of him with a shrug, offering his neck. The Master leaned forward and sank his fangs into the cool flesh. Blood gushed out into his mouth and he swallowed, grinning to himself as Angelus groaned.

It took him less than twenty minutes to take enough blood to sustain himself, and closed the puncture wounds on Angelus' neck with a few licks. Angelus was limp against him, eyes closed and satisfied grin on his lips. The Master sighed and pulled him up onto the bed with him.

He settled the other vampire next to him and he himself got comfortable on his back. Angelus scooted closer to him. The Master allowed his Childe to pull one of his arms down and under his head, and throw an arm over his chest with a sigh. The Master allowed the contact with a small smile.

They lay in a comfortable silence. Angelus dropped off to sleep not an hour after the feeding, and The Master allowed himself to drop into a light doze. Unfortunately the peace did not last for long.

The sounds of hostile voices and the roar of flames brought him out of his doze and he leapt up with a curse. Angelus stirred on the bed and looked around, blinking dazedly. The Master peered outside to see that the mob incited by his Childe had gathered in the courtyard in front of their Inn.

"Get up!" He snarled harshly at his Childe, who leapt off the bed. "Leave, through the back exit." He hissed, pushing Angelus ahead of him. Only to look out the small square window and see more men. "Dammed. They must be scouring all of the local Inns."

"M' sorry Sire." Angelus muttered.

"Don't apologize." Angelus nodded. "They have torches so I'm guessing they will just burn the place to the ground after getting the known innocents out…" There was a roar from the crowd and a tinkle of glass. "Or they'll take example from us demons and just set fire to the place, innocents be damned."

"I like they're style…" The Master groaned and pushed a chuckling Angelus towards the back. "Wait, they'll expect us to go through the back!"

"Then we live up to their expectations!" He growled. "Kill anyone you can get your hands on!" Angelus let out a whoop and The Master found himself no longer having to push him. Instead he found himself staring at an open door, listening to the frightened screams of the mob out side.

He shook his head part in amusement and part in exasperation and followed his Childe out, just as he heard the tinkling of glass and whoosh of flame in the room they had just vacated.

Fortunately the men gathered in the back were few in number, and by the time he made it out they were scattered about. All but a few were dead – some drained, some had their necks snapped, and a few were ripped apart - and Angelus was busy playing with them. "Angelus! Finish!" He called.

"Aye." There were four loud cracks, then Angelus was beside him. "Do we take the ones in the front?"

"Only if they come after us. We must move, now." Angelus pouted. "If we had more than oh, an hour, I would have left you here to finish them off." The Master nodded in the direction of the sunrise. The horizon was just tinged with pink. Angelus blinked.

"Right then." The Master chuckled and they took off through the unlit woods.

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven: Jan 20 1551

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Seven – The Master 4

Virginia Colony, America

January 20, 1551

The Master left Angelus at the Inn. The simple request that he stay in for the night had turned into a brawl between the two, which left Angelus pinned beneath him with his face ground into the rug. The request, needless to say, had become an order the younger vampire could not disobey.

Pushing thoughts of his rebellious Childe out of his mind, The Master moved through the crowded streets. He was dressed in black trousers that reached his ankle, instead of the typical knee length style still favored back in Europe.

He had a pressed black button-up with a white collar on. And a thick black, sleeved cloak on, thick enough to protect him from the fading sun. Hanging around his neck was a shiny black rosary. The only thing protecting his chest from the cross was the thick material of the button-up.

While he had done many things in his un-life, dressing as a priest had never been one of them and had never been on his to-do list. Until now. Until he had decided to take a dying human, who had been brought to a religious sick persons home, as his second Childe.

So he endured the polite greetings from the humans passing him by in favor of making sure his hood wouldn't fall and reveal his vampire face. Unlike his first Childe he had no wish to cause a riot that would end in both of them being run out of town. Not until he had Darla at any rate.

The building he came to a stop in front of was on the outskirts of the town. A large cross hung over the door way set in brick, and all of the windows were decorated with special new paints. A nun stood in the doorway, watching him as he glanced at the dying trees in the front yard.

"Thank you for coming Father. I am afraid our normal minister has taken ill and we have a young woman asking for confession." She said, inviting him in.

"It's quite all right." He followed the woman down the deserted hall. He could hear the labored breathing of his potential Childe in the room four doors away. "It is what I am here for." The nun nodded.

The young woman lying in bed was deathly pale and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her eyes were closed, but the dark circles under them told him that she had not had decent sleep in a long while. Her blond hair lay in a limp mess.

"Hello Darla." The Master greeted, stepping forward. Darla opened her eyes. But instead of looking at him, she was staring at the window. It was open enough to let the dying sunlight in.

"Close the shutters. It seems wrong I should die when the sun is so bright." The Master chuckled.

"You won't see it again. You shall die before it sets tonight." Darla turned her head to stare at him.

"I didn't ask for a priest. Who sent you here?" She seemed confused. The Master smiled.

"You did. In your…delirium." He replied. And this was no lie – during his visit the previous night he had heard her call for a priest in her sleep from outside the window.

"I don't remember. Do you know what I am?" She asked curiously.

"A woman with some property. No husband, no inheritance. Yes, I know what you are." The Master said with a smirk.

"I'm a whore." She said with disgust.

"Well, yes, that too." The Master said with an amused chuckle. "You should have asked for a priest a long time ago Childe. Your life may have been the better for it." Darla gave a humorless laugh.

"And you should have paid me a visit before today father. Your life may have been more interesting because of it." The Master chuckled. Time to play the priest now, before her body completely gave out.

"Are you prepared to renounce Satan and beg God his forgiveness?" He asked.

"God never did anything for me." Darla said. The Master turned to the nuns, who were watching with sorrow in their eyes.

"Leave us." He said softly, hiding the glee in his voice. "You can't save her life. But perhaps I can save her soul." The nuns nodded, bowed their heads, then left the small room. The Master sighed.

"My soul is well past saving. Let the devil take me if he'll have me. Either way I die." The Master chuckled and lowered his hood, revealing to her his true face. Darla squinted at him.

"No. You will not die. You will be reborn." He said with a smirk. Darla tiled her head.

"I know you." She said certainly.

"I have been following you Darla. Watching you. I came to visit you last night, and you saw me through the window before you fell to a fitful sleep."

"I remember. You're death?" She asked as he moved closer to the bed.

"No."

"What then?" She asked as he sat on the bed and pulled her to lean against his side.

"I am your savior. God never did anything for you. But I will." Darla gasped as he slid her across his lap and brought his head down to her neck. He gently bit into her jugular and began to suckle the blood that gushed into his mouth.

Darla whimpered weakly and her hand came up to fist his sleeve. It eventually fell away as she grew weak. The Master broke contact with her and licked his lips. Then he brought his wrist to his mouth and slashed the vein with one fang. He dripped blood into her mouth.

Just like Angelus when he was turned, she swallowed reflexively not seconds later. Her tongue came out to lick at the moisture. Then she lifted up an inch to grab at his wrist with her dull human teeth. The Master let her feed until her facial features twisted sharply.

Her vampire face was softer than Angelus', but no less terrifying. And her fangs were just centimeters smaller. The Master chuckled at that. Then he pulled his wrist away and her face softened back into human. She lay still. The Master lay her back down and covered her with the blanket.

He left the small building without a word to the nuns, and hid in the shadows to watch. It wasn't long before the nuns realized Darla was dead. There wasn't much fuss. A man came, then left. A coffin was brought. She was buried in the cemetery behind the building that night.

"I'll return for you every night until you wake." The Master promised. He turned his back on the building and made his way back to the Inn. He moved slowly and stopped twice to feed on the humans that littered the alleys. Upon arrival at the Inn a knot of dread formed in the pit of his stomach.

Inside his and Angelus' rooms he noticed first the lack of his Childe. And second, the broken furniture and general mess of the place. "Angelus?" He called out, frowning around the small room.

"Sire?" A voice squeaked. The Master pursed his lips as Angelus tiptoed into the room. "M' sorry about the mess."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I got bored?" The Master sighed.

"Clean it up so neither of us stakes ourselves on the wood." Angelus pouted, but at the sharp warning growl he moved quicker than The Master had ever seen him move in his un-life.

"Can I go out now?" Angelus asked quietly when he finished.

"No." All was silent.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight: Jan 22 1551

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Eight – Darla 1

Virginia Colony, America

January 22, 1551

It was dark. So dark. Somehow she knew this, even though she could clearly see the wooden plank hovering inches above her face. Somehow she knew she had died. But had returned to life. She moved her arm and brought her hand to rest on her chest. No heart beat. So not life.

Reborn then. She nodded to herself. She had been reborn. Into something better. More powerful. And she was hungry. So hungry. With a grunt she plunged her hand up to hit the wood plank. It cracked. So she hit it again. And again.

Minutes later she was hitting it with both hands, then coughing as dirt rained down on her through the hole she had broken. Gritting her teeth she tore the hole wider so she could dig her way up through the dirt.

It didn't take her very long. They hadn't buried her very deep. Soon she was spitting dirt out of her mouth and gasping for un-needed breath. It was after she got her bearings again that she realized she wasn't alone. She slowly looked up and came face to face with big brown eyes.

Darla let out a shriek and leapt backwards, away from the angelic face and the broad body that came with it. The other person leapt back in surprise as well, and facial features shifted out of reflex and he snarled at her. Darla felt her own facial features shift, quite an odd sensation, and snarled back.

"That's enough you two." An amused voice said from her left. Darla turned to glance at the new arrival. It was him. The one who dressed as a priest. The one who turned her. "I wouldn't have brought you, dear boy, if I knew you would upset her."

"I didn't upset her! She started it!" The other was back in human face, so Darla instinctively let her own face revert back to human.

"Angelus." Darla watched as the other vampire seemed to wilt under the glare. "Hello again Darla. I apologize for his rude behavior." Darla nodded shakily. "Do you want him to leave?"

"N-no, it's okay." Darla said after a minute. She was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Angelus. "He just startled me."

"All right then. He can stay."

"What do I call you?" Darla asked as she got to her feet. She swayed slightly, and put her hand out to brace on a tombstone. Instead, her hand met flesh and she glanced up to see Angelus standing next to her.

"I am your Sire. But I am simply called The Master by others." Darla nodded slowly. "I am the head of the Order of Aurelius. Our bloodline. You are my second and last Childe."

"You should be honored." Angelus said from beside her. His face was serious, but his eyes were laughing mockingly. But not at her. There was a growl, and Angelus was suddenly on the ground holding his bloody cheek. Her Sire was now standing next to her, baring his fangs at Angelus.

"Do not mock me boy!" Angelus whimpered something, and The Master turned to her. "You must be hungry Childe." His voice softened as he addressed her. Her stomach rumbled quietly.

"Yes." She admitted. Angelus climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. His face was sullen as her Sire – and his – chuckled and slit a wrist with one fang. Darla felt her face shift again as the tangy scent of the blood hit her nostrils.

"Come to me then. You will feed off of me before I take you hunting." Darla stepped forward into his spread arms and sighed as they closed around her. She twisted to face out as her Sire's wrist came up to hover in front of her face. She licked at the bleeding wound a few times before gently biting into the surrounding flesh.

"So gentle." She heard Angelus mutter. Her Sire sighed above her and chuckled.

"Not everyone can be as ruthless as you dear boy." The wrist was pulled away and she sighed. She sighed and licked her lips free of any blood.

"How will she kill?" Darla looked up at Angelus, who was staring at her. His gaze wasn't hostile, just curious with a touch of doubt. "If she's gentle with the bite then a human can break it…" He trailed off as Darla plastered a sweet smile on her face.

Determination spurred her on as she slowly sashayed over to the other vampire, who had fallen silent. She swayed her hips and pressed herself right up against the taller figure, smiling at him all the while. When he sucked in a breath and she could feel his hardness through their clothing, she pulled away.

"I have my ways." She said with a flirtatious grin. "I'll make them beg for it." Angelus, wide-eyed, gulped and nodded. Their Sire chuckled humorously behind them.

"Right then. Beg for it." Angelus muttered. Darla allowed her body to relax and she dropped the come-and-get-me look. Angelus shook himself like a dog. "I think I'm going to like you." He said after a minute. There was a long moment of silence before their Sire chuckled again.

"All right then. If you're both finished?" Darla nodded and Angelus merely turned his gaze to The Master. "Good. We have a few more hours before we should head to the Inn. I am going to take you on your first hunt. Angelus, you may either join us or go for your own meal."

"I'll take my leave of you for now." Angelus said with a wry grin. "Much more fun to be had." The look that crossed their Sire's face was one of mixed anger and warning. "I wont lead any mobs to you, I promise. I wont even engage in any that might…arise." Their Sire rolled his eyes.

"If any should happen to arise, lead them out of town." Darla watched Angelus' face light up before he melded into the shadows around them and took off. "That boy is going to be the death of me."

"Is he really all that bad?" Darla asked as she fell into step slightly behind her Sire. The taller vampire didn't seem all that bad to her. A little childish, but certainly not bad.

"Oh no, he is the poster Childe for all male Childer in the world." He said with a dark grin. "He has just the right balance of power, strength, cunning, ruthlessness, stubbornness, greed, bloodlust, and insanity. He will be great one day." Darla was silent. "And you will be by his side, just as great as he."

"Me?"

"You are both my Childer and my blood runs through your veins. Our blood is almost as old as this world. Have no doubt that both of you will be great. You'll paint the skies red with blood, and the normal sounds of night will change to include screams of pain and despair." Darla's lips quirked at the thought.

"And we will have you to thank." She said as they slipped into the alleys of the town. Her Sire hummed. She quieted as they moved through the darkness until he motioned her to a stop.

"We have one hour until sunrise." He said. "Choose." She looked into the small courtyard to see a small group of youngsters. She honed in on one of the males and sashayed her way over to the group. As she moved she made sure any dirt from her grave as brushed off and her hair was pulled to hang behind her back.

It didn't take long for the group to include her into their discussion, and it wasn't too hard to pull the handsome young man from the group and into the shadows. He barely even screamed when she went from kissing him to biting him, and didn't even struggle as she drained the blood from his body.

She let him fall to the ground, and was joined seconds later by her Sire. The rest of the humans had disappeared, and judging by the pleased look and licking of lips her Sire had gotten one if not all of them.

"Come. We shall return to the Inn Angelus and I liberated and sleep. It is almost sunrise." Darla nodded and followed the older vampire away from the corpses.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine: Mar 15 1551

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Nine – Darla 2

Paris, France

March 15, 1551

Darla shrugged her purse higher on her shoulder and fanned her face with an ornate fan – a present from the ever amusing Angelus upon their arrival on the eastern coast of Europe. "Welcome to a foreign country, for the first time in your miserable life!" He had said with a wide smirk and a bow.

He had been poking fun at her a bit, but being a vampire had dampened her sense of caring enough that she hadn't minded at all. Her Sire had though, and she had been amused beyond belief as he chased the insatiable Angelus around the pier. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

Angelus had managed to escape death-by-annoyed-Master that night by leaping off the pier and into the frigid water. Unfortunately the escape didn't go as planned. In his forceful leap he had managed to create a small tidal wave that just managed to crash right into their Sire's face.

At the time it had been funny, but Angelus had paid the price. Instead of being allowed to accompany them on their nightly feedings he had been chained to the iron bed at the Inn. Forced to feed from their leftovers.

Until tonight.

Which was why Darla was walking down the well lit streets of town, alone, window shopping for pretty things and humans to eat. The Master had taken Angelus out to hunt, refusing to take her along on the pretense that Angelus would be, "Out of control. I will need my full strength and all of my attention to keep him from doing something stupid."

Darla ducked into a jewel shop to peer at the pretty diamond necklaces. She fingered her purse, and the money stolen from victims stashed inside, before shaking her head and moving on through the selections.

She left the little shop after a thorough examination, its name burnt into her brain, and smiled. She would have Angelus return another night. He would steal the pretty baubles for her, and probably bring the head of the shop keeper along with them.

Angelus was charming like that. In the past few months of being forced into close quarters with one another Darla had taken a shine to the bulky vampire with a hint of Irish brogue, and in turn he had taken a shine to her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her – right next to the shine of excitement, bloodlust, and strangely enough childish glee.

"Gather the men!" Darla glanced up from her thoughts at the shout. Not ten feet away from her a bedraggled man was standing, feet spread wide. His clothes were torn and bloodied, and he had deep scratches on his face. "Demons! They attack back that way!"

"Angelus?" Darla whispered to herself, tilting her head. Other men gathered around the newcomer. "What on earth are you thinking?"

"I dare say he isn't thinking at all." Darla tilted her head in the direction of a dark alley. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her Sire, leaning against the brick with a smirk on his face.

"He staged this?" She asked, motioning to the gathering crowd. She huffed. "I thought you were going to prevent this from happening?"

"As if I could. I was feeding when he let that one go." Darla chuckled, recognizing the sign of irritation on her Sire's face – irritation that his Childe had pulled one over on him, probably. "Come, let us go back to the Inn before there are too many humans milling about to move."

"Shouldn't we help Angelus?" Darla melded in to the shadows next to her Sire.

"I will feel him if he needs our help. That is if he doesn't lead the mob right to us…" Darla nodded and followed him to the Inn. Only to find it already up in flames and surrounded by a rather large group of angry people.

"How could they have beaten us here?" Darla asked, wide-eyed.

"That group back at the village? They didn't. That FOOLISH CHILDE let another one of our victims run off!" Darla had never seen her Sire this upset. "I knew I should have kept a better eye on that boy." He hissed. "Come. If he's not dust he'll find us and follow us out of here. I will not deal with two large angry mobs."

Darla nodded and they retreated to the edge of town. Darla could smell her blood brother's scent all over the area, and by the look on her Sire's face he could too. Angelus had been here, and recently. She only hoped he had enough sense to bring a weapon to protect himself with – and not from the angry human mob.

"When I get my hands on him…" They moved deeper into the woods around the town and Darla nearly plowed into her Sire when he suddenly stopped. She peered around his shoulder and blinked. Twice.

There was Angelus. It seems he was a lot smarter, and instead of bringing a weapon he brought himself a rather speedy mode of transportation. Times three.

"Allo. Was wondering when you'd catch up." Covered in blood and soot, and sporting several wounds. Sitting on a large black horse, and holding the reins of two others. "I liberated these for us just in case we had to make a clean getaway."

"As thoughtful as this was, I am going to flay you with a sharp stick when we get out of here!" Darla hesitated as her Sire swung up onto one of the horses. "Come Darla, we must move quickly."

"I don't know how to ride." Darla said quietly when they peered at her. Seconds later she found herself hauled onto the back of the black horse, directly in front of Angelus. The third horse was sent off into the woods in the opposite direction.

"Hold on." Darla nodded and held on tight as Angelus kicked the animal in the ribs. They took off into the darkness, vampiric sight letting them see things as clear as day. Any pursuers would become slowed by the darkness, and eventually lost.

"Where are we going?" Darla asked as they eventually slowed the horses down to a walk. Both animals were breathing heavily.

"We have about five hours until sunrise. It's a good bet we should get as far away as possible." The Master said. "The mob will probably expand their search to the neighboring towns when they don't find us."

"Ah, but that was brilliant!" Angelus said with a sigh. "Such fun to be had." Darla elbowed him in the ribs and he quieted.

"So much fun you couldn't enlighten us to your plans?"

"You wouldn't have let me!" Angelus argued.

"You don't know that boy!" The horses snorted at the raised voice. "You could have gotten both yourself and Darla killed with your foolishness. Letting not one, but TWO victims go!"

"We're already dead." Angelus joked weakly. Then gulped at the audible growl.

"Next time tell me and Darla what you are planning to do, so neither of us get caught in the middle of it." The Master trotted on ahead, still fuming.

"I'm sorry." Angelus whispered in her ear. "Did not want you to get involved."

"You're forgiven. It was amusing." Darla whispered back with a smile. "But you cost me a beautiful necklace by making us flee."

"I'll repay you." He growled. She giggled. "Next town, all the pretty things you could want."

"I'll hold you to it."

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten: Jun 19 1580

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Ten – Darla 3

Sunnydale, California

June 19, 1580

Darla sniffed delicately at the air, making a face when she could only pick up the faintest trace of humans alongside the scent of her Sire and lover. Both of her men were tense beside her – Angelus on her left with an arm around her shoulders, and her Sire a few steps ahead of them.

"What are we doing here again?" She asked, looking around the barren lands spattered with the occasional little house or cottage. "There aren't even enough humans to feed on."

"You wouldn't want to feed on the humans that are here, I would assume. We'll only be here for a few days." Her Sire said calmly, if not a little tightly. Darla frowned.

"Yes but why?" Darla asked as they reached a miniscule village. Miniscule meaning one medium length strip of road that looked like it made a loop of some sort, bordered by a few small houses, two taverns, a few little shops, and one Inn. "It's so…depleted." He Sire chuckled.

"We are here because of one thing, maybe two. One…business, and two…a girl." Darla titled her head. A girl? Was he going to make another Childe?

"He's after The Slayer." Angelus suddenly stage whispered in her ear, then chuckled. "Right, Sire? You're here for The Slayer?"

"Yes." There was a pause. "And no. It is true that The Slayer is here at this very moment but I am not here solely for her. And old friend has requested to meet with me. A member of another bloodline. He wants to make a pact with ours to ensure their survival in the coming years."

"I see then." Angelus said.

"Do try to refrain from your usual manner of idiocy and brashness." Their Sire said with an air of contempt. "As enlightening as it can be I need you to be on your best behavior for this."

"I understand." Angelus said with an odd tone Darla had never heard him use before. "We do get to kill something though yeah?"

"Possibly." Angelus sighed in disappointment, which made Darla smirk at him and their Sire shake his head. They moved along the deserted streets in a comfortable silence. Once or twice they spotted something moving in the shadows, and more than once or twice they saw a demon or two just standing around.

"I've never seen so many cocky demons in one spot before." Angelus said casually. "Not counting us, but we don't have…are those tentacles?" He asked before he could stop himself. Darla tilted her head at the demon Angelus was staring at. The demon tilted it's head back.

"Love, I think that's its dick." Darla finally said with a small smirk. Angelus shuddered beside her. Their Sire laughed.

"Aren't they worried about The Slayer? And being spotted by the humans?" Darla turned her attention to their Sire. It was a good question, she thought, coming from Angelus. And he was right.

She didn't know much about Slayers – other than there being only one, a girl, who fought the forces of darkness – but normally most demons who didn't have a human guise would hide from humans until the kill.

"Did I forget to mention we were on a Hellmouth?" Darla felt Angelus jump beside her. The look of utmost glee and surprise on his face almost made her laugh. But…

"What's a Hellmouth?" She asked. Their Sire turned to face them.

"I almost forgot you've never been on one before." He said with a head tilt. "Hellmouth is the short and crude way of describing a place of supernatural forces that draws all sorts of demons and the like. With the right incantation and the right ritual you can literally open a portal to hell. I dare sat all of the humans here know this, which is why the demons are out in the open."

"A portal to hell?" Darla asked in awe.

"It also empowers us demons and makes even the weakest beings with magical powers skyrocket." Angelus said. "So the humans might be witches and warlocks." He mused.

"Which is why I said you wouldn't want to eat them…Which also means that while we are here, you two are to stay right by my side until we know for sure." Angelus pouted, but didn't argue, and Darla felt she had to agree with their Sire. Magic was not something that sounded fun to tangle with.

They moved out of the little town and their Sire led them to a large old building with boarded up windows. He led them inside. "We will stay here for our visit. My friend will be coming to us either tonight or tomorrow."

"What about dinner?" Darla asked. If he didn't want them to eat the humans…

"You will not find anything of sustenance here. The humans know about us more than likely so they will have taken precautions and will not be venturing out during the night."

"How does our kind survive?" Darla asked as Angelus and their Sire went about making comfortable beds out of garbage items that littered the open storage room.

"Our kind usually don't stay here, they just come every so often to visit. The demons probably feed from the neighboring villages." Their Sire said.

"It's enough that they can get that close to a Hellmouth. Even being that far from it gives them a thrill." Angelus mused. "I can sure feel it. Makes me want to kill something."

"Dear boy, everything makes you want to kill something." Their Sire said with amusement. "But you won't be killing while we are here. If there is even one witch or warlock in this place, your normal trouble-causing behavior will have us all bound beneath the earth for eternity or killed."

"Damn. Wait, bound beneath the earth? They can do that?" Darla tilted her head and settled on one of the makeshift beds. Angelus settled beside her and their Sire on the one across from them.

"Yes, they can do that."

"That would suck."

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven: Jun 21 1580

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Eleven – Darla 4

Sunnydale, California

June 21, 1580

Darla tucked herself away in the shadows of the old factory, a twitchy Angelus at her side, and watched their Sire as he greeted a tall vampire that – much like The Master himself – had lost most of his human appearance. Neither of the vampires seemed to be particularly friendly towards the other, which confirmed Darla's thought that they were not friends but merely acquaintances that were doing business.

Business, she thought, that neither seemed to want to do although seemed to make her Sire pleased. She could tell because he wore the same shit eating grin he always wore when their massacres went his way.

Darla could feel Angelus getting restless beside her as the two vampire's began to speak in a different tongue. Darla couldn't make out what they were saying, but did know that it was a very ancient form of speech that very few vampires knew.

She watched in curiosity as her Sire and the other vampire talked for what seemed like hours, until the other vampire suddenly began to chant something in the strange language. Darla put a hand on Angelus' arm to keep him from leaping out, and both watched as their Sire also started chanting.

Magic swirled around them and both cut into the flesh of their palm. Then they clasped hands. Wind picked up to an almost deafening sound, and Darla immediately morphed into her vampire guise as the result of the sudden onslaught of magic. Angelus did the same beside her and growled.

Finally, it ended. The two vampires released hands and the other walked away into the night. Their Sire turned to them with a pleased expression on his face. "It's done. He bound his clan to ours. Of course, they are well below us when it comes to the hierarchy and they aren't true blood members. But we now have a duty to at least listen to them when they ask for our help."

"Doesn't mean we actually have to help them though…does it?" Angelus asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Darla laughed as he stretched, deliberately popping the bones in his back.

"We have to hear them out. Like they have to hear us out. We have to give a good reason if we don't want to get involved." Angelus pouted. "But no worries, we may never have to deal with them again. Just being associated with our clan might be enough to keep them out of trouble."

"Let's hope." Darla said.

"Can we get out of this forsaken town now?" Angelus asked.

"I don't think so." Darla jumped and whirled around in synch with Angelus and their Sire as a soft voice managed to thunder across the abandoned factory. Darla stepped back to stand beside and slightly behind Angelus, who shifted to his vampire guise at the sudden arrival. Darla stared.

"It's a girl." She said softly. But the steady thrum she felt rolling through her body told her it wasn't just any girl. "Slayer."

"Got it in one." The girl – a stocky brunette in a man's leggings and tunic – aimed a crossbow at her Sire's chest. But before she could fire he melded into the shadows behind him.

"Let's go." Darla whispered, tugging on Angelus' sleeve. She could feel their Sire in the shadows, waiting for them. They weren't ready to fight a slayer just yet.

"I don't think so." The slayer suddenly shouted. The doors behind her burst open to reveal a large mob of people. All were wearing cloaks. Darla started to feel fear creep up in her.

"Run!" A booming voice snarled from their left. Darla watched as their Sire leapt out and ran full speed towards the group. "RUN!" Darla found herself fleeing for her life behind Angelus as chaos erupted. There were humans everywhere they turned inside the factory.

They dodged left and right, plowing into men and women. Snapping necks and breaking bones. Both were covered in blood by the time they made it out of the factory and into the safety of the woods. The humans did not follow them, so they paused and looked back.

Amid the screams there was a steady hum of something that made Darla's flesh crawl. A light enveloped a portion of the factory. Then blinked out. Humans filed out of the factory seconds later, carrying their dead. The slayer was still alive, and was leading them out with a smirk on her face.

"Where's Sire?" Darla asked in a small voice. "What happened?"

"They're gone." Angelus said with a hard glint in his voice. "Let's go find out." Darla followed him back down, both ready to flee again if needed. But the place was empty. There was no sign of the humans, or their Sire. Only a big hole in the ground. "Down here."

Darla followed him quickly, and they stopped in surprise and horror as they came face to face with the gaunt face of their Sire. His eyes were half lidded and he was fighting against something. "Childer…"

"Sire." Angelus tried to get closer, but was pushed back by an invisible force. He growled.

"Both of you get out of here." Their Sire snarled. "You being here won't help me and will just get you killed." Angelus curled his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"They put a spell on me. Those damned witches used some spell to distract me. They magically zapped my strength and shot me down here. There's a magical barrier here, they put it here. I'm trapped."

"How could they…?"

"It doesn't matter! Listen. Listen closely. There is a spell that must be done to get me out of here. But I need to sleep for a long time before I can perform it. Let the magic that weakens me dissipate, and then re-gather my lost energy."

"How long?" Darla asked softly. "How long until…?"

"A while. Listen to me closely. While I rest I will be safe here on my own. I need you both to go." Angelus growled. "Listen! You need to go. We three are the last of the Order of Aurelius, and now it is up to you two to expand."

"You want us to make Minions?" Angelus asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Angelus, think higher." The Master smirked.

"Childer." Darla said when Angelus merely blinked. "You want us to make Childer." Angelus tilted his head.

"I thought there were rules." He finally said. "You mentioned once…"

"And you told me that we were not allowed." Darla agreed.

"Yes, there are rules set in place by the founder of our line. But there are always loopholes to rules. In case of emergency." The Master agreed. "In cases such as this. Now listen closely because one of the first things you will teach your Childer will be these rules, as I should have done so that you would have known instinctively what to do by now."

Darla and Angelus nodded their heads, and listened closely.

"Rule number one. No vampire of the Aurelius Line will create a Childe or Childer until they reach their hundredth birthday. Minions can be created upon the approval of the Sire. Rule number two. A vampire of the Aurelius Line may only create two Childer every one hundred years. This gives the Sire time to teach the two Childer everything they need to know."

"One hundred years is the coming of age for us." Darla said in realization. "When we reach one hundred we can create. And when our Childer reach one hundred we let them go and can create more."

"Yes. And that is the basic version of it." The Master said. "The original scrolls that hold the rules are much wordier. So there is more but I feel my strength draining. I will not say much more. Just the last and most important rule."

"And that is?"

"You must never, ever leave your Childer alone before they reach one hundred years. It is your duty to protect and train. This sort of situation is the only acceptable reason to do so, barring death. Now go." Angelus and Darla nodded. "Angelus?" Angelus turned. "You will head the Order in my absence. All you need to know is inside."

Angelus nodded and they watched their Sire retreat into the caves, before retreating above ground themselves so they could leave the ratty old town and it's Slayer behind.

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve: Jan 5 1581

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Twelve – Angelus 1

Rome, Italy

January 5, 1581

Despite his Sire's permission to create his own Childer, Angelus opted to take his time in choosing. Much like his Sire had with him and Darla, Angelus spent most of his traveling time studying the humans that he didn't feed on or massacre. As of yet none had caught his eye.

Darla on the other hand, knew what she was looking for. A female Childe to start with. Young, dark haired, dark eyed. Preferably child-like and innocent. So far Angelus had seen many of these in the many places they had been, but Darla had yet to react. Until now.

Angelus watched his lover as her eyes were drawn to a trio a giggling girls. Two blonds and a brunette. All three wore fashionable dresses of the time with slightly elevated heels on their shoes. The brunette was the only one who wore gloves, and it was her that Darla was watching with interest.

"That's the daughter of the Earl." A woman's voice said from their left. Angelus tilted his head towards her. "I noticed you and your girl were watching them. They tend to draw the eyes, those three."

"Aye." Angelus agreed. He personally saw nothing in any of the three but Darla was quite obviously enamored. Just then the brunette turned to look at them Her eyes met Darla's and the girl giggled and grinned. She grabbed her friends by their arms and they dashed off.

"I want her." Darla said in a soft voice. "She's perfect."

"Are ye sure?" Angelus asked as they melded into the shadows of an alley. "She's nobility and sure to be missed. Follow her for a while. Talk to her."

"Like The Master did with you?" Angelus nodded. Darla tilted her head. "I'll think about it." She murmured. But Angelus could tell that her mind was already made up on the matter. The brunette daughter of the Earl would be made Darla's first Childe. And due to Darla's inability to be patient – she was almost as bad as himself – the girl would be part of their little family by the end of the week.

Angelus drifted away from Darla at her insistence and shook his head as she strode off down another alley. She was heading in the direction the girl had gone. To spy on her, to meet her, or to turn her Angelus was uncertain. But it was his mate's decision to make, not his. And if she blew one chance at making a Childe it was her own damn fault.

Angelus made his way up onto the rooftops, smirking down at the humans. Watching them from above and picking out the most unsuspecting was one of his favorite pastimes – one that he rarely indulged anymore because Darla hated the rooftops and he hated to leave her to herself: Only when she insisted on it did he let her hunt or run off alone.

Growing weary of watching the humans, Angelus finally took off and began to launch himself from one rooftop to another. He left behind small craters and he marveled in the force behind his landings. He snickered as he thought of how confused the humans must become when they found the man-sized boot-shaped crater on the rooftops.

He was having such a good time with his leaping he didn't notice the taller, paler vampire watching him. Not until he landed on the same rooftop and skidded to a halt. He stared at the tall, pale, dark haired vampire in a mix of hostility and curiosity.

"Having fun?" The vampire asked. Angelus noted his strange accent. "You're one of the Aurelius brood." There was a strange smile on his face. "One of the living ones, that is. Angelus I presume?"

"Aye. How do you know me?" Angelus asked, wary.

"Oh, I don't know you. But I knew your Sire. And one of your elder blooded Kin." Angelus frowned. "Ah, The Master probably never got around to that did he. Not before that tragic day in the Americas." Angelus felt his lips curl. "None of that. I am not here to antagonize you, or start a fight."

"Then why are you here?" Angelus asked. "The only reason I'm standing here and not attacking you is because you said you knew my Sire."

"Oh, I believe that." The vampire said with a wry grin. "I came to offer my partnership to the current head of the Order of Aurelius." Angelus blinked. "That would be you. Until your Sire is freed from his prison." Angelus relaxed marginally.

"What does the Order get out of this…partnership?" Angelus asked. "And what does your Clan want from it?" Angelus paused. "And is magic involved in any way, because I really don't like the damn stuff." The vampire laughed.

"No magic involved, I promise. Just the Oath." Angelus nodded slowly. And oath just meant that anything agreed upon would bind the two vampires or two Clans for a period of agreed upon time. No magic, just the demon's need to see it's Oath carried out.

"Very well." Angelus agreed.

"I, Dracula, Head of the Clan du Lac, wish to enter a temporary truce with Angelus, temporary Head of the Order of Aurelius, until such a time his Sire rises again or until the time our combined Clans no longer need the aid of another. Let the negotiations begin." Angelus started a bit upon hearing that this was THE Dracula, but composed himself.

"I, Angelus, temporary Head of the Order of Aurelius, agree to a temporary truce with Dracula, Head of the Clan du Lac, until such a time my Sire rises again or until the time our combined Clans no longer need the aid of another. Let the negotiations begin."

There was a sharp pull centered in the higher regions of his chest, and Angelus felt something inside of him pull taut before relaxing completely. There was a steady thrum of something foreign in him.

"There isn't really much that I want from you Clan as it is." Dracula said after a moment. "I am doing this out of loyalty to your Sire." Angelus nodded. "He and I go way back."

"I understand."

"Good." Angelus smirked. "Now, I won't ask much of you and you have the ability to disagree with what I ask, or argue to alter." Angelus nodded. "The first order of business if loyalty. I will swear temporary loyalty to your clan, if you will swear yours to mine." Dracula said.

"Conditions apply." Angelus said slowly. "My Clan in small. We will aid you when we can, but there will be times we cannot."

"Understandable." Dracula nodded. "Then in terms of loyalty if my clan needs you bad enough we will contact you and tell you in what ways you may help us. You will try to help us in any way you can, even if it's just book work or leg work, and if you cannot you will give us a reason. In turn, the same will apply to me and mine."

"Deal." There was a sharp tug that ALMOST hurt, and Angelus blinked. "In terms of altercations. Our Clans will not deliberately attack one another unless an injustice has occurred. IF that is the case, the one claiming injustice must come to either you or myself to be dealt with."

"Deal." Another sharp tug, "The last thing I ask of you goes both ways. In terms of communication. I ask that we form a mind link not unlike Sire to Childe to be passed on from Head to Head so that we may always communicate." Angelus frowned deeply. His own link with his Sire had been cut off as soon as the vampire had fallen to sleep.

"Conditions." Angelus finally said. "We cannot rifle through the other's mind. We cannot use the link to overpower the other or influence the other in any way. We cannot use the link to 'spy' on another."

"A mind link that can be used for communication only." Dracula concluded. Angelus nodded. "Very well."

"Deal." Another tug.

"And so concludes negotiations?"

"So concludes negotiations." There was a thrum and suddenly the dull pressure was gone.

"It was good doing business with you." Dracula said with a smile. "Something bad is coming Angelus. Oh, not for a long while yet. Hundreds of years. But I've seen it coming and it's not pretty. Better start reaching out for allies while you can…" And then he was gone.

TBC


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Jan 15 1581

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Thirteen – Darla 5

Warning: Graphic oral sex and self stimulation at the end!

Rome, Italy

January 15, 1581

Even though she didn't admit it, Darla took Angelus' advice and followed the pretty brunette for ten nights. She didn't meet the girl face to face. Didn't even show herself to her. But it didn't seem to matter because the girl always seemed to know she was there, and somehow always made eye contact.

The more Darla saw of the girl the more convinced she was that this girl was the one. Not only was she pretty for a Roman girl, she had chubby cheeks and wide eyes like a child. Wide eyes that spoke of innocence, and always sported a faraway look.

It wasn't until that night, the tenth night, that Darla's mind was made up. Ultimately it wasn't the girls good looks or innocence that decided her. It was the unique ability that every person in her family tried to hide from the public. The girl was a minor seer.

Darla let herself relax out of the shadows as she entered the hidden courtyard where Drusilla was lounging. There was no need for her to hide anymore. Drusilla smiled at her airily. "So you've finally decided to let me see you."

"If what I learned tonight is true, you've already seen me." Darla said as she sat herself down next to her soon-to-be-Childe. Drusilla smiled. "You know what I want."

"You want me to be your daughter." Drusilla said, then giggled. "I already have a mummy. But she took me from daddy and made me move here." Her giggle stopped and her grin turned into a pout. "I liked it better where it rained all day and daddy let me play with the ponies."

"I'm sure you did, dear." Darla said with an amused smile.

"You came to get me tonight didn't you?" Drusilla asked with a small head tilt. "You came to take me away."

"Yes." Darla knew there was no use denying it.

"I knew it." Drusilla clapped, smiling. "I saw you coming for me a long time ago!" Suddenly she pouted. "But I didn't see anything past that."

"Well maybe that's because what happens from now depends on you." Darla said, although she knew that it truly didn't. She was going to turn the girl even if the girl said no.

"Ooo…you mean I can stay with mummy?" Drusilla asked, wide-eyed. Darla opened her mouth to say no, when Drusilla pouted. "But I don't want to stay with mummy." Drusilla nodded suddenly. "I've decided then. I want YOU to be my mummy."

"You do?" Darla asked, amused. Drusilla nodded. "That can be arranged." Drusilla squealed, and Darla winced. "Listen carefully Drusilla. I need you to stay quiet. What I need to do to turn you is going to be painful." Not that she cared, but if Drusilla were to scream she would surely draw attention that would ruin her plans.

"Quiet? I can be quiet. As a mouse." Drusilla said happily, in a softer tone. "Shhhh…" She made a show of putting a finger to her lips and shushing herself. Then she smiled and pulled her hair into a neat ponytail – a man's style – and tilted her head to the side. "I'm ready." She whispered.

"I can see that." Drusilla closed her eyes. Darla felt her face shift and licked her fangs carefully before leaning forward. She could hear Drusilla's heartbeat speed up, and her breath gasp. Darla licked the pale flesh twice and scraped her fangs on the invisible blood vessel before sinking them in deep.

Drusilla whined above her and Darla found herself pulled closer to the girl. Darla grinned and suckled the blood from the puncture wounds as arms came up to hold her. She made chewing motions with her jaw and the wounds opened a little wider, allowing blood to flow freer.

Darla listened closely as blood began to thin. Drusilla's heart beat was slowing down dramatically, and Darla found herself having to hold the other girl up as she went limp. Darla pulled away just as Drusilla's heartbeat stopped, and laid her across her lap.

With one finely manicured nail she slit a line across her breast, over her heart. She pulled Drusilla head up and pressed it over the small cut. Seconds passed before finally a soft tongue began licking at the wound. Darla looked up and around to make sure the coast was still clear, sighing as she felt Drusilla's face morph.

Sharp fangs suddenly pierced the flesh around the cut and she gasped. She felt her blood being pulled fiercely out of her body and gasped. The pull from Drusilla, while erotic and pleasurable, wasn't as intense as the pull she felt from Angelus when he fed from her. She figured that was because Angelus was her mate, and Drusilla was to be her "daughter" of sorts.

Drusilla's face morphed back to human and Darla pushed her gently away. Drusilla fell to lay on her lap, and Darla cuddled her. "I don't know if you can hear me Childe, but I need to leave you now. I will come for you every night until you wake."

Drusilla made a whining sound before falling silent again. Darla stood and laid her out across the bench. Then she let out a piercing shriek that could be heard for miles, and melded into the surrounding shadows. She stuck around long enough to make sure her Childe was found, then left the scene to return to Angelus.

She found her mate sprawled out on the bed in their room at the Inn, one hand curled around a glass bottle and the other resting on his stomach. He looked up at her when she entered. "I heard you scream." He said softly. "I figured I'd go after you if you didn't return soon."

"My shining knight." Darla said with a smirk. Angelus smirked and put the bottle of booze aside. Darla hung up her waist coat and toed off her boots. She eyed the growing bulge in Angelus' pants and smirked. "Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?" The look in Angelus' eyes made her body tingle.

Darla made her way slowly across the room and lowered herself onto the bed. She crawled up, one hand on either side of her mate, until her breasts hovered over the by-now-quite-large bulge. She lowered herself down until her nipples just brushed the bottom buttons of his pants.

Angelus groaned softly as she lay the rest of her body across his legs. One large hand reached down to cup her cheek, and another tangled in her hair. She smiled and pulled his thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the tip and he groaned. The hand on her cheek moved, and she ignored it in favor of sliding the buttons of his trousers open.

Darla smirked up at her lover as his cock was uncovered. It was already more than half hard and lying heavily on his thigh. Angelus let out a deep breath and his hands fisted her hair as she tilted her head to casually lick the engorged tip. The hands in her hair tightened and she slipped her mouth around and down the shaft.

It hardened even further in her mouth and she hummed. Relaxing her throat she allowed Angelus to pull her head down until her lips touched the base. She swallowed reflexively and her lips would have quirked at the strangled moan he let out. She began to bob her head in time to his moans.

It didn't take long for him to begin pumping his hips upwards, causing the head of his cock to brush against the back of her throat. As a human, even she would have had a hard time not gagging at the thickness and length – but she was a vampire now and was not encumbered by the human limits.

Darla lowered her hand to slide up her own leg and under her skirts. Having Angelus hot and heavy in her mouth was just enough to get herself aroused, but not quite enough to get her off. So she slipped her fingers under her gowns and began to tease at her wet folds.

Angelus let out a sniffle and a groan and she looked up to find his eyes pinned on her. She twisted herself so he could see her arm, hand disappeared up in her skirts. His thrusting became more forceful and she hummed around the shaft. She fondled herself harder and slipped a finger inside.

Above her Angelus let out a guttural roar and his hips jerked and spasmed. Wet, sticky strands of cum hit the back of her throat and she began to swallow. She probed herself harshly a few more times as she swallowed, and jerked her own hips as she found release.

She let Angelus go and his cock flopped back onto his thigh. She cleaned the remaining cum from it with short quick licks and withdrew her hand from her gowns. She licked her fingers off and tucked Angelus back into his pants before crawling up to lay beside him.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Jan 17 1581

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Chapter Fourteen – Drusilla 1

Rome, Italy

January 17, 1581

There were soft murmurs and whispers, accompanied by pitiful cries and sobs. Drusilla forced her body to remain still and forced herself to not breath. She left her eyes closed and kept her face relaxed. Something touched her cheek and she almost flinched. To keep her mind off of the touch, she listened.

"My darling baby girl." The voice was coming from above her. "This was never supposed to happen." Something wet struck her lips.

"Come now Miss." The hand left her cheek and the presence retreated. Drusilla relaxed. Then stiffened again as another presence made itself known. There were no words this time, only a soft sob and a fleeting touch to her cheek before it too left. Another took its place. And then another.

Drusilla praised herself for keeping quiet and still until the last presence hovered above her, and then until she heard the last foot step echo out the doors. She relaxed into the firm yet softness beneath her. But kept her eyes closed and didn't move. Not until the sole presence in the room either left or introduced itself.

"You've awoken quite early, and not exactly where I had thought you would." The familiar voice prompted Drusilla to open her eyes. Chocolate brown met hazel, and Drusilla smiled up into the face of her angel.

"Mummy." She whispered. She pushed herself up slowly, and allowed her Sire to help her out of the elaborate wooden and silk coffin. The church was empty at the moment, save for the two of them. "You came for me."

"I said I would." Drusilla smiled. "Drusilla, my name is Darla." Drusilla smiled. Then she looked around the small church. Smile turned to frown. "What is it?" Drusilla hissed at the large hanging cross.

"I never liked this church." She said unhappily. "Mummy knew that! It was always too small…and now it's just too big."

"I know dear. I don't like it in here either. Let's go outside, shall we? You need to feed and it just feels creepy doing it in here." Drusilla nodded, although a part of her lit up at the thought of doing something that would be perceived as naughty in a church. She giggled, but followed Darla out into the barren streets.

They walked only a few paces before Darla gently led her into a dimly lit alley that ran between the small convenience store and barber shop. Drusilla blinked in surprise when her eyesight seemed to become BETTER in the shadows than worse. She tilted her head at Darla.

"What am i?" She asked curiously. "Not human anymore. You made me something else." Drusilla said.

"Monster. Demon. Creature of the night." Darla said softly. "Call us what you will but I prefer the term Vampire. It's terribly uncouth to lump our kind in with demons…those can be quite ugly and disgusting creatures."

"Vampire." Drusilla hummed. "Myth, legend…" She giggled. "They all lied to me when they said vampires weren't real."

"Drusilla, dear, if you could see me coming for you then you must have known I what I was." Drusilla tutted and wagged her finger at her Sire.

"What I see isn't always complete. I saw who you were, but not what you were." Drusilla giggled, then tilted her head and looked down at her stomach. "My tummy speaks." She said as it grumbled. There was a chuckle and she looked up to see Darla running a manicured nail across a small line above her breast, right over her heart.

"You're hungry. You've done a fine job controlling it as well." Drusilla preened under the compliment. "Now come and feed, then I will take you to meet someone." Drusilla moved forward gracefully, head tilted.

"I get to meet someone?" She asked as she stared at the crimson line across her Sire's chest.

"After you feed." Drusilla stepped into the opened arms, and sighed as they closed around her. She lowered her face to the well of blood and sniffled. Her face ached, as she felt it shift around. She licked a drop of the blood and purred. "Go on."

She needed no more encouragement. Gently she closed her mouth around the wound and pushed her fangs through the pale flesh. There was a gasp from her Sire as she bit down and began to suckle.

The rich blood trickled into her mouth and down her throat at a steady rate, appeasing the hunger almost instantly. Hands gently stroked her shoulders, arms, and back. She purred into the gentle touches.

"Good girl." Drusilla pulled away seconds later ad licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. "You're finished?" She looked up at Darla, who had a curious look on her face.

"Not hungry anymore." Drusilla stepped back as Darla let go of her, and smiled. "I want to meet Daddy." Darla let out a small noise that, to Drusilla, sounded like muffled laughter.

"All right Drusilla. We'll go find…daddy…" She let out another snort. Drusilla smiled as she said something under her breath that sounded a lot like; "I can't wait to see how he reacts to being called 'Daddy'…"

Drusilla quietly followed her Sire through the alleys and empty streets, looking around curiously as her new and improved sight let her see into the darkness like never before. There was no one on the streets at this time of night, she noticed. No one human that is.

They did pass a large shadow thing that Darla growled at, and several pale men that flashed yellow eyes at them. Drusilla edged closer to her Sire after being snapped at, and watched in glee as Darla flashed her own fangs at the offender. They had no more problems after that.

They were just passing a pub when Drusilla felt a tingle run down her spine, and she nearly crashed into Darla as something touched the back of her neck. There was a low chuckle from the shadows. Darla growled. "Stop fooling around and come out of there Angelus!"

"Ruin my fun why don't you." A rumbling voice said. Drusilla watched the shadows and blinked when a tall and bulky figure stepped out. Brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, brown eyes, white button-up shirt, brown vest, brown trousers, and boots.

"Have you been drinking?" Drusilla tilted her head as her Sire scowled at the figure that could only be…

"Daddy?" She questioned. The man visibly jerked in surprise. Wide eyes blinked. Jaw gaped open.

"Is this…Did she just…?" Drusilla giggled at the entirely shocked look on his face as he looked between her and her Sire.

"Angelus, meet Drusilla. She woke early."

"She's clean." Drusilla stopped giggling and frowned at him.

"That's a very rude thing to say." Angelus sputtered.

"They didn't get to bury her. Just finished the wake this evening." Darla said with a small smirk. Drusilla nodded. "You didn't answer my question. Were you drinking?" Drusilla slipped from behind her Sire and began to circle around Angelus, who ignored her for the most part.

"Not directly." Darla was frowning. "I ate someone who had been. Gives you quite a kick." Drusilla slipped under a thick arm and he jumped. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled.

To her immense delight he smiled back.

TBC


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Apr 15 1581

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Warning: Violence involving children.

Chapter Fifteen – Drusilla 2

Rome, Italy

April 15, 1581

Drusilla clapped her hands merrily along with the small crowd in the pub, as Angelus swung Darla around forcefully enough to send her skirts flaring. Some stray hairs escaped her elaborate bun to frame her face, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Drusilla cast a fleeting glance at the small crowd.

Her mummy and daddy had their eyes on a pair of humans – husband and wife by the looks of it, and toting around two young boys – as they danced around the pub. Drusilla giggled as one of the children looked at her.

The music ended and Drusilla found herself suddenly in Angelus' arms. Darla sat down in the seat she had been gently pulled out of. Angelus pulled Drusilla into a slower dance, and Drusilla melted in his arms.

"We figure another few songs and we'll be good to go." Angelus whispered in her ear as they twirled. She giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "You're a smart lass. Pick from the crowd the family we have our eye on."

"It's mean to test me like that daddy." Drusilla scolded. "But I'm not stupid. The mummy and daddy with two little boys are the ones you and mummy want." She glanced quickly at the family and giggled as Angelus lowered her into a dip.

"You are too smart for me Drusilla." Angelus said as they spun around the small dance floor. The song ended and Angelus led her back to Darla, who had struck up conversation with the woman intended to be their victim while the husband was off to the men's room with the children.

Drusilla stayed silent as she and Angelus were introduced to the woman – Nancy, she said her name was – and giggled only slightly when the children and their father returned. She could smell the unease coming from the man as he and Angelus spoke, and the giddiness from the woman and children was making her nose itch.

Finally it was time. The small family said their good byes and left the pub. Drusilla danced once more with Angelus before they too left. She followed the two older vampires through the back alleys, using her sensitive sense of smell to follow the scents of the small family. Angelus and Darla were doing the same.

Drusilla watched as Angelus took off up one of the brick walls, face drawn in determination and glee. Darla shook his head at his antics and fell back to walk with Drusilla. "Daddy likes the rooftops."

"That he does." They moved silently and soon Drusilla noticed that they had shifted positions from following the family in the shadows to emerging from the shadows ahead of the family. Drusilla could hear them chattering softly.

Seconds later they rounded the corner and Drusilla tilted her head when she noticed the man not with them. The trio froze and blinked in confusion. "What do you want?" The woman asked in a soft, hesitant voice. "You were at the pub. You left after us, didn't you? How did you get ahead of us?"

"Call it the perks of being what we are." Darla said with a smirk.

"What you are?" Drusilla giggled when Darla went from standing next to her to standing just a foot in front of the woman. The woman shrieked and stumbled back, bringing the two kids with her. Drusilla giggled louder as Darla tore the children away from their mother, and she scooped them up by their scruffs.

As she held on to the wriggling children she heard a scream from a street away. The woman turned towards the sound and Darla swept in to grab her by the throat. She let out a strangled scream that trailed off to resemble the mutterings of a name. Her husband, Drusilla thought with a giggle.

Drusilla turned her attention to the dangling children as Darla began to play with the woman. Both boys were watching with wide eyes, tears pooling and ready to spill. "Poor little boys. You shouldn't have to watch something like this!"

"Mommy!" One of the boys cried. Drusilla looked up in time to see Darla pounce – quite literally – on the woman's downed body. Drusilla tilted her head, then returned her attention to the boys. One of them had started to wriggle in her grip and was scratching her wrist with his little nails.

"Bad boy!" She growled at him, shaking him hard. Teeth clinked together and blood was drawn as they gnashed on a tongue or cheek. "Not supposed to scratch!" She brought the boy up to dangle in front of her face and let the other one drop to the stones. "Bad boy." She repeated before swinging him hard into the brick wall to her left.

The boy let out a pained cry and collapsed in a heap. The back of his skull was caved in from where he had landed, but he was still alive. Drusilla smiled and turned to the other boy, who sat in a stupor as he watched Darla drain his mother.

She shrugged. Then she bent down to pick up the dieing boy. He let out a cry as she sank her fangs deep into his throat. She giggled around the spurts of blood, and let him fall when his heart stopped beating.

After a final glance at the little body, she licked her lips and turned to his brother. Green eyes were frozen wide in shock, and she cooed. "Such a little cutie you are." She scooped him up like a baby and giggled when he didn't even react. "Like a little dolly."

"Drusilla?" Drusilla glanced up to see Angelus standing with Darla, watching her. "Are you going to finish him?" He motioned to the child.

"Can I keep him?" She asked.

"You're too young to make any Childer and you don't want him to be stuck in that body forever. It would get boring." Angelus responded with a frown. Drusilla pouted. "But if you want you can keep him as your…dolly. But he stays human."

Drusilla squealed happily and danced her way over to the pair. The boy in her arms didn't even stir. "Thank you daddy!"

"He can't stay forever." Angelus warned as she nuzzled her way in between them. "We can't be hauling a child around."

"Yes daddy."

TBC


	17. Chapter Sixteen: May 15 1581

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Sixteen – Drusilla 3

Rome, Italy

May 15, 1581

Drusilla cooed and petted the dirty blonde hair of the child lying next to her. His green eyes were open and blank, disturbed by the sights he had witnessed while traveling with her and her family. Drusilla sighed – her dolly had been broken for a while now, but now he was beyond repair and was beginning to bore her.

His frame was now skeletal and his eyes sunken in. His hair was dirty and matted. He no longer felt soft enough to cuddle, and the clothes she dressed him up in didn't fit him right anymore. She ran a finger down a gaunt cheek.

"Are you joining us tonight Drusilla?" Drusilla looked up at Angelus, who was standing in her doorway.

"I'll eat in tonight." She said dreamily. There was a sigh and he was gone, leaving her to watch the boy in silence. Slowly she sat up and began to unbutton the boy's shirt. The silky material fell away leaving him bare-chested. All of his bones showed through pale skin.

The boy didn't shift so she lifted him into her lap to pull off his trousers. He shivered as the cool air hit his lower body, but didn't move otherwise. Drusilla stroked a hand down the front of his body. "Poor dolly must go to sleep now." She cooed sadly.

She spent a while holding and stroking the boy before she lowered her fangs to the pale neck. He didn't move or flinch when she bit down hard and began pulling on the blood. It tasted old and stale, so she let most of it trickle out of her mouth. Soon the boy's heart beat stopped and he went limp.

Drusilla pulled away and let the boy's body roll away. She licked her lips and pouted. "Should have gone with mummy and daddy." But it was too late now, they were long gone and she wouldn't be able to find them before they returned to the cottage.

To pass the time Drusilla took the boy's cooling corpse and brought it out to the river, where she threw it in and watched it float away. The clothes she had Angelus nick for him were thrown in as well, after an internal debate over whether she should find another child to be her dolly.

Drusilla sighed and headed back to the cottage, where she lay down on the three person sofa. Humming, she began to draw pictures on the ceiling with her mind. A sun. A moon. Stars. A bird. A dog she used to know as a child. Angelus. Darla. Angelus killing a human with Darla…

Before she knew it the door to the cottage was opening and Darla was stepping in. Behind her, Angelus stomped mud off his boots. Drusilla sat up and tilted her head when the pair closed the door. Angelus had a box in his hands.

"I brought you a present to take the place of the dolly you lost." Angelus said with a smirk as Darla settled herself on one of the chairs. "Figured that this one wouldn't be prone to dieing so easily." Drusilla accepted the carefully wrapped box from the other vampire, who then turned and threw himself onto the half-couch.

Drusilla slid the bow off of the package and used her fingernail to slit open the paper at the seams. When the paper fell away she found herself looking at a plain box. She tilted her head curiously and opened it. Pushing away some fine white paper she froze.

Staring up at her from the box was one of the most beautiful china dolls she had ever seen. And considering she used to collect them when she was human, that was saying something.

The doll was of medium size, made of pale white porcelain. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color and outlined in soft green paint. Her small lips held a dark shade of green – almost black – and her cheeks were painted a very light rosy red.

The dress she was wearing was an elaborate re-make of a very old Victorian style. Peach colored, with rosy pink flowers and green stems winding around. The dress ended around mid-calf, covering most of the pale peach stockings and showing off her tan little boots.

But it was the hair that captivated Drusilla the most. It was a golden blond color with dark highlights. The curly mass flowed all the way down to the dolls knees, scattered with small ribbons in peach and rosy pink colors.

"Daddy, she's beautiful." Drusilla whispered.

"I heard from Darla that you used to have a bunch of dolls. I figured you'd like to start collecting again. Real dolls, so they don't die on you like humans." Drusilla looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you daddy." She said softly as she petted the soft golden curls. "I think I'll name her… Miss Edith." Drusilla announced as she cuddled the doll to her chest.

"That's a fine name." Angelus said. Silence covered the room as the three vampires settled in for the day. Drusilla hugging her doll while her Sire and her Sire's lover curled together on the couch.

"All we need is someone to cuddle like that with me." Drusilla whispered to Miss Edith before giggling.

TBC


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Mar 18 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Seventeen – Drusilla 4

London, England

March 18, 1582

Drusilla hummed to herself as she followed Angelus and Darla through the back roads and alleys of London. Miss Edith had been left at home, much to her displeasure, and Angelus seemed to be in a poor mood – he had even snapped at Darla earlier that night. Drusilla stopped humming as her Sire came to a stop.

Angelus continued on and vaulted up onto the roof tops. "Why is daddy angry?" Drusilla asked cautiously. "Did I do something to upset him?"

"No Dru, dear. He is upset because he can't find anyone that fits his…criteria." Drusilla tilted her head. "He wants to make a Childe." She continued. "But he is so testy when it comes to how his Childe should be."

"Picky daddy." Drusilla tutted.

"He has right to be, I suppose." Darla said as they continued on at a slow walk. "You remember when I told you about our line, and our line's view of Childer."

"Only two at a time, and only after you reach your hundredth deathday." Drusilla hummed, repeating the words Darla had spoken a few nights after she had been reborn.

"That's right. We were given permission by our Sire to start making Childer early. Angelus takes it quite seriously."

"Where is he?" Drusilla asked. "Your Sire?"

"He is in the States." Darla replied. "Trapped under the earth by witches." Drusilla sighed. "You'll get to meet him, after he gathers his strength and calls us to him." They silenced and paused at the mouth of an alley. Insomniac humans, and some well-concealed demons, littered the streets. "Let's go find us some dinner, shall we?"

Drusilla took a hold of Darla's arm and they walked out into the hazy light. Some drunken fools eyed them, but a glare from Darla made them look away. Drusilla giggled. Drinking from drunken louts was not acceptable in their clan, unless your name was Angelus.

They walked around the village for a while until they stumbled upon what seemed to be the higher class housing and people. Of which few were out and about. Drusilla pouted, but followed Darla down the street until they a noise caught their attention. Drusilla led Darla over to a shady alley and they peered in.

There were four humans, one of which was backed up against the wall and trembling slightly. Naturally curly honey-brown hair caught Drusilla's eye as one of the larger humans grabbed a handful of the smaller one's shirt. "Humans can be so violent." Darla muttered as the smaller male was shaken and punched.

Drusilla nodded, but kept her gaze locked on the boy being bullied. She hated weak men, but she hated bullies even more. Especially when it seemed as if they were bullying a weak man wasn't entirely healthy. "Dru?"

"I want to watch." Drusilla said as the trio of bullies began to push the other around, pinching him and hitting him. No words were said, but they were all sneering. As the boy fell to the ground, blue eyes lifted and met hers.

Drusilla gasped at the haunted eyes locked onto hers. Pain, misery, contempt, anger, and a light dose of insanity flashed through the otherwise blank gaze. Fading bruises and healing wounds caught her attention.

Without further thought she strode foreword, grabbed the nearest bully, then twisted his neck so that he was facing backwards. His body dropped like a stone, and the two others froze.

"I don't like bullies." Drusilla stated with a growl, shifting to her vampiric features. The boys began to tremble. The one being bullied took the time to flee behind a large garbage collector, and Drusilla snarled at the two bullies. Behind her, Darla was draining the body dry.

"What are you?" One of the boys asked in a low, terrified voice. Drusilla didn't bother to respond as she leapt forward gracefully and bashed their heads in against another. Then she bent down and sank her fangs into the nearest neck.

She held the struggling body as she fed, and didn't flinch as a large male body dropped beside her to grab the other one. "I thought you'd left your human emotions behind Dru, with your human life and partial insanity." It was Angelus. She pulled away.

"I don't like bullies." Angelus smirked at her. "And that boy was special." Drusilla said dreamily. "His eyes sparked."

"Did they now?" Angelus tore his fangs into the boy's throat and drank. When he looked up again, he continued. "Where did he get off to?" Drusilla motioned to the garbage collector and Angelus lumbered over to peer behind it.

Drusilla smiled when she saw the look on his face, and she knew. Knew that she might not be the only Childe in the clan for much longer… Drusilla let go of the corpse and walked over to Darla. The two of them left Angelus kneeling by the garbage collector and went in search of other things to occupy their time until the sun rose.

TBC

Yes, in this fic Drusilla won't be as insane as in the TV series. She is a minor seer, as will be explained later, so… well, she just won't be as insane.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Apr 18 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Eighteen – Angelus 2

London, England

April 18, 1582

Angelus left his two girls curled up on the single large bed, taking to the shadows of an alley as soon as he stepped out of the Inn. The sun was just setting, leaving very few places out in the open for him to be safe.

He started through the maze of alleys, sniffling every so often until he caught the scent of the one he was looking for: the young man that Drusilla ad saved from bullies not one month prior. William, he had been called…

Flashback

Angelus left Drusilla kneeling by the corpses of the bullies they had just killed, and made his way over to the large garbage collector she had said their victim had hid behind. He could hear the loud pounding of the lad's heart as he got closer. Angelus smirked, knelt by the side of the collector, and peered into the thin space between collector and wall.

The boy was curled up in the far corner, knees pulled to his chest and head bowed. He was shaking terribly in fear, and probably pain. Angelus tilted his head. Dru had said something about a spark in the boy's eyes, and for Dru to take such an interest… He had to get the boy to lift his head.

Angelus made a small coughing sound and the boy froze. He began mumbling. "Please, didn't do anything today. Not me, not me…" He said something Angelus couldn't make out. "I'll do laundry, I'll wash…" Angelus could smell his fear. And blood. And…sex? The boy suddenly looked up as Angelus shifted.

It was then that Angelus realized it was not a boy, but a very thin young man. With light hair, pale features, chiseled features, and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were flashing bits of emotions – pain, fear, longing, acceptance – while remaining glazed over, creating a touch of insanity. To complete the image Angelus could detect an undercurrent of dark rage.

Drusilla was right. The boy had a spark. And Angelus knew exactly what to do with it once he studied the boy a bit more. Angelus stood back up when the sounds of footsteps headed towards him. He looked around to find the girls gone, so he vaulted up the wall. Once safe he peered over the edge.

"Oh my god." A hard voice gasped. It was a man in uniform, who took the time to scour the alley until he found the young man. "I should have known….William, come out of there."

"So your name is William." Angelus said to himself. William was pulled out from behind the garbage collector. The large human was rather gentle with the young man, though he did seem irritated.

"I have no doubt that you're innocent in this, like you could ever harm a fly." The man said with a scowl. "Let's get you back home you loony brat…" William was poked and prodded out of the alley, but not before he looked up and met Angelus' gaze. The young man tilted his head, and despite the fear and pain etched on his features he looked to Angelus like a little lost pup.

"You're an interesting one all right." And Angelus promised himself that he would follow the boy, the potential Childe.

End Flashback

Angelus grinned as he came to a stop by the home of the young man he had been following in secret for the past month. The young William LeHane was the youngest of three, and the only male, he had figured out.

Local gossip revealed that this young man had been born with a special gift called The Sight – which Angelus assumed was the cause of the glazed look on the young man's face and the childish behavior he witnessed. The Sight was a rare but powerful gift that left most bearers totally insane, or dead.

Angelus shook out of his thoughts as he settled in one of the thick trees. It gave him a good vantage point to almost the entire house, and kept him well hidden. It wasn't long before William was spotted in the living room, kneeling on the floor in front of the fire like a dog. None of the humans in the room were paying any attention to him as he sat curled and staring into the flames.

"Lousy humans." Angelus muttered. William shifted in the house to reveal a book of sorts. A picture book from the looks of it. Pages were turned, but the glazed eyes weren't even looking at it. The young man was even worse off than Drusilla had been as a human. The young vampire was still recovering from the minor seer qualities she had….

Despite the obvious insanity and the penchance for being bullied by any human, Angelus was now certain that this young man was the one he wanted to be his first Childe. The undercurrent of anger and hatred coming from this young man was the sign of his becoming a great , if not insane, vampire.

After watching the young man for a little longer – growling any time the humans got rough with him, which was often as they moved about – he retreated to meet up with the girl and hunt with them for their dinner.

TBC


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Apr 25 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Nineteen – Angelus 3

London, England

April 25, 1582

Angelus was not very pleased at the moment. Darla had gone off on her own before he had woken up, leaving Drusilla behind to beg and plead to take her with him to hunt. In the end he had no choice but to agree – her age and her recovering mental health made her too vulnerable to leave alone at present.

So now he had to explain to her why she had to be quiet and stay in the shadows while he met with and talked to the young man she had rescued. "Dru, love, do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

"Of course daddy, you want me to hide in the shadows and stay quiet." She said, making the motion of zipping her lips closed. "Like a little mouse. So you can play with your William."

"Not play, Dru. I am going to make him my Childe." Angelus said with a sigh. Drusilla tilted her head at him as she shrugged on a light coat.

"I'm going to have a brother?" She asked giddily.

"Yes Dru." Angelus slipped out of the Inn and Drusilla giggled behind him. "But remember, be silent while I turn him or he might flee." Angelus warned. He caught Drusilla's nod out of the corner of his eye, so he began the trek through the alleys towards William's house.

Drusilla was surprisingly silent, except for the occasional giggle, and Angelus made note to remember to reward her later if she kept it up. Maybe a pretty jewel or another doll would please her?

When they reached the alleys surrounding William's home, Angelus stopped. He sniffled once, and a cold feeling swept over him. The hairs on his body stood on end and another sniffle brought on the feelings of pain and despair. William.

Drusilla whined behind him but he ignored her and took off, following the heavy stench of pain and despair. Two alleys away he picked up the stench of blood and sex and sweat. It made his true visage show through for a moment before he managed to push it back in. He took off again until he found the alley the smells were originating from.

Angelus slid into the shadows with Drusilla behind him, and growled when he finally set eyes on William. The boy was on his hands and knees, and was a complete mess. Clothes torn, glasses broken under his palms, covered in blood. The four men standing around him were sneering down at the shivering mess.

It was when the largest moved to stand behind William, that Angelus noticed that the young man's torn trousers had been hauled down by his knees. None of the other men had their trousers undone yet, but the largest was kneading his groin with a hazy expression.

"Shhhh…" Drusilla whispered. Angelus held himself back from attacking these men – they were too close to a public place, and killing them would certainly bring more men. A mob. And though he loved mobs, Angelus knew that should there be one tonight he would never get his boy.

So Angelus was forced to watch as one of the men grabbed William's thin wrists to hold them in place. The other two grabbed at his thighs and held them apart. The fourth unbuttoned his trousers an pulled out his thick cock and stroked it.

William didn't even struggle as the man knelt behind him and stroked a finger between his cheeks. No noise was made as that finger poked and prodded into his anus. A muffled yelp was the only indication that, seconds later, the man had shoved his thick cock in. Angelus growled.

As the man began to rock in an out, William lifted his head and bared his teeth. Angelus read the pain and helplessness on his features, and when blue eyes rolled Angelus could see that his boy was furious – both at the rape and the fact he could do nothing to stop it. Against four fully grown men, he was too weak.

The man pounding into him let out a guttural groan and suddenly stopped, slumping over William hard enough to make the young man shake and nearly collapse. Seconds later he switched positions with one of the men holding William's thighs. Angelus growled. But he waited.

As the second man pulled out his cock and thrust into William, the one holding his wrists pulled his own cock out and shifted until it was dangling in front of the young man's face. Angelus bared his teeth – as if it would help anything at the moment – as William compliantly and sadly wrapped his mouth around the stiff flesh.

Drusilla sidled up to him and pressed against him in a hug, and he held onto her hands with one of his. They both watched painfully and angrily as William was violated by all four men – twice by the largest and obvious leader.

Angelus watched as William was kicked over and left in the alley, silent and trembling, while the men laughed and walked away as if nothing had happened. The young man curled in on himself. "Go." Drusilla whispered, and gave him a small push.

Angelus wasted no time in making his way over to the bleeding and broken young man. He watched as William brought his hands to his head and clutched at his hair. His mouth opened and closed in a silent scream. "William." The young man froze. Slowly he looked up and Angelus peered into hazy blue eyes.

"No more… can't do no more…" He babbled as Angelus knelt down next to him. "Don't make me do no more."

"I'm not here to hurt you." Angelus said soothingly. "I'm here to help."

"No help, no help for the wicked." William babbled again. "Don't deserve any help." Angelus sighed. He sat himself down on the ground with a grimace and pulled the protesting young man into his lap. It wasn't hard for him to hold him there.

"Hush boy and listen to me." William stopped babbling and blue eyes met brown. "I saw what they did to you and though I would normally applaud such cruelty I am appalled by it. You're mine boy, my Childe."

"Yours…?" William mumbled. "Vampire…" Angelus blinked. "I saw you in one of my dreams. You held me. I remember now." William babbled haltingly.

"Yes, William. I am a vampire. I came to help you." Angelus paused. "Humans…such vile and disgusting creatures. I don't know how they live they're so disgusting. No need to be afraid of them any longer." Angelus raised one of his hands, palm up, and put it over William's bare lap. "Take my hand and we'll make all of you pain go away…forever."

William stared at his hand for the longest time, head tilted. Finally he slid one of his own into Angelus' grip and held on tightly. "Please. I don't want to hurt. I don't want to be alone."

Angelus nodded and pulled the boy closer, lowering his head until his mouth rested lightly on William's neck. The boy was trembling fiercly, but didn't pull away. Angelus shifted to his vampire guise and gently licked away the blood and grime, before sinking his fangs into the pale neck.

William gasped and arched into his mouth, and Angelus quickly began pulling the blood out through the two neat little holes. William's hand clenched at his until he became weak and let it drop. Angelus pulled away just as his heart stopped, and slashed his own wrist with his fangs.

He let the blood drip into the open mouth, and waited. William' jaw clenched and he swallowed once. His tongue reached out to impossible lengths to lick at the wound before he reared his head up and latched on with a viciousness that startled Angelus and made him jump.

He allowed the young man to feed from him for a good long while, and watched as some of the minor cuts healed and the bruises began to fade. Unfortunately it would take longer for some of the larger bruises and deeper cuts to heal. And it would take even longer for the mental wounds to heal – if they ever healed at all.

Angelus pulled his wrist away from William's mouth and the Childe stilled. "Are we bringing him with us?" Drusilla asked from behind him.

"No Dru. He has to be found and buried. It's traditional." Angelus said. Although he wondered what that would do to his fragile Childe.

"What if they just leave him here?" Drusilla whined. "Or what if he isn't buried properly, or he gets hurt even worse?" It seemed that Drusilla had the same thoughts as himself. Angelus sighed and gathered the young man in his arms.

"You're right. He comes with us."

TBC


	21. Chapter Twenty: May 5 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty – Angelus 4

London, England

May 5, 1582

Angelus was now beyond worried. A week was the longest he had ever heard of a Childe staying dormant, and William was just passing that mark by two days. If he slept any longer, Darla would return and find him on their bed. She would be cross with him AGAIN, and he didn't really want that.

Drusilla was out on her own, hunting, with the promise to stay close and not attract attention. Another little secret they would share, as Darla would try to decapitate him if she found out he had let her Childe go out on her own. Truth be told Angelus was a little nervous about letting Dru go out on her own too. But he trusted her. Barely. And he couldn't leave his boy alone.

Angelus settled himself next to William with a huff, lying a short distance from the preserved corpse. Despite breaking the lore by bringing his Childe with him, he was unwilling to continue to break it by touching or feeding him. But still…

**You are troubled.** Angelus jumped up off the bed in shock, glancing around in puzzlement. He heard a chuckle, and shifted to his vampire guise. **Do you not remember our pact young one? **

"Pact?" Angelus asked warily.

**Do you not even know who I am? No I suppose not. It is Dracula.** Angelus tilted his head and images flashed in his mind. The tall pale vampire with dark hair, their talk on a rooftop, the pact.

"I remember. What did you do?"

**I am using our mind link to converse with you. And I helped…draw up some of your memories. Useful little thing, a mind link can be.** Angelus snorted, but relaxed. **I sensed you were troubled. Can I help?**

"I don't know." Angelus paused. "I have a Childe…"

**Such troublesome things they can be.** The older vampire said in amusement.

"He hasn't risen." Silence.

**When was he turned?**

"A week and two days ago." There was a hum. "I brought him back, I didn't let him be buried. Would that be the problem?"

**No. A vampire need not be buried to rise, it is merely tradition. May I enquire as to why you didn't?**

"He was born with The Sight. His whole life was filled with pain and terror and abuse. He was raped prior to his turning. Drusilla and I saw the spark in him…"

**There hasn't been a vampire with The Sight in a good long while. And with such emotional baggage…You will have many hardships with him. He will be fine, but you must start feeding him. As much as you can. He will wake.**

"Yes, thank you." Angelus could practically feel the link sever, and smirked. He made his way over to the bed and settled himself down on his side, facing William. There was no movement from the soon-to-be-vampire. Not even when Angelus smoothed away the honey-colored curls on his forehead.

Angelus bit into his wrist with one fang and made a small incision over the vein. Quickly before the blood could drip onto the bedding he lifted it over William's mouth and let the blood drip onto his lips. Thankfully it only took seconds for the thin lips to fall open, and barely any blood made it to the pillows.

Angelus let the blood drip for and jumped in surprise as William's features shifted – surprise not in the fact that they did, but surprise in the fact that the transformation wasn't quite as hideous as his own and his families.

The ridges along the forehead and bridge of the nose were there, but they weren't as pronounced. Is nose didn't change at all, and the fangs that replaced canines were long and delicate. The rest of his teeth tapered to a point at the edge only slightly. Drusilla's vampire guise was similar, but the ridges were sharper and the fangs slimmer. All in all William was truly a beautiful vampire.

Angelus lowered his wrist a little more and winced as those long fangs were suddenly piercing his flesh. He let the young vampire feed from his wrist for a few moments before puling away and licking the wound until it healed. William lay still for a moment before his eyes slid open.

Angelus tilted his head as William's head turned to face him. The rest of his body turned seconds later and Angelus found himself staring into oddly colored eyes. The demon's yellow that every vampire had, and surprisingly a ring of blue around the pupil.

It was no surprise however that the eyes were still blank but for the undercurrent of hunger and rage. "Welcome to the land of the living." Angelus whispered as William stared at him. "Or un-living as the case may be." William didn't speak. "My name is Angelus. You will meet the others soon." William's lips parted as he sucked in quick breaths.

Angelus took pity on his Childe and opened a vein on the left side of his neck. William sniffled and slowly scooted across the bed until he was chest-to-chest with Angelus, who smiled. He closed his eyes as William leant forward to sniff along his neck. A soft tongue hesitantly licked the underside of his jaw.

'Even as a vampire he's shy. We'll have to try to fix that.' Angelus thought as the tongue slowly became bolder. It licked at the blood around the wound and Angelus felt his chest begin to vibrate. A soft rumble filled the room and startled William for a moment. 'Hmm…who knew I could purr?' He mused as William finally closed his lips around the thin gash.

As his Childe suckled, Angelus kept purring. One hand came up to rest on William's side, making the young vampire pause for a second. He continued suckling when it just lay there. Angelus frowned.

He could feel his Childe's ribs through the thin shirt, and resolved to feed the young vampire as much as possible like Dracula had said. More even, to fill out the gaunt body. William stopped suckling right as Angelus began to feel a little light headed, and pulled back to lick the wound clean.

"Good lad." Angelus whispered. He let William pull away from him, and settled for leaving his hand outstretched on the bed. "You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, teaching you to hunt." Angelus said softly. "And to defend yourself." He added after a moment. "But until then you'll be safe with me."

TBC


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: May 9 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-One – Angelus 5

London, England

May 9, 1582

Angelus growled to himself in frustration as he watched William struggle to remain standing, backed shakily into the far corner and staring in blank horror at Drusilla. His mate's Childe had been out on her own until just a few minutes ago – that was four days, give or take, on her own. And not a word to let him know she was still among the undead. He was never letting her out of his sight again. Ever.

"Why won't he play with me?" Drusilla whined as William once again backed away from her. She was pouting and holding Miss Edith in her hands, unaware of the fear radiating off the young vampire in waves. William was close to bumping into the wall, and Angelus didn't really want him to launch into a blind panic.

"Drusilla, love, come over here and leave William alone. He's afraid of you." Angelus forced his voice to stay soft to not scare William any further. Drusilla pouted. "Come on and leave him be for now." Thankfully Drusilla backed off and William slowly made his way back to the bed, where he collapsed.

"Why is he afraid?" Drusilla asked as Angelus settled in one of the arm chairs, in sight of William who was slowly calming down. He was still eyeing Drusilla, and her doll, warily.

"He was hurt Dru, remember? By humans. They look a lot like us. So it's a good conclusion that's he'd be afraid of us too." Angelus answered as he watched William. Who was watching them.

"Poor kitten…" She cooed in his direction and he tilted his head. "Ooh, puppy!" Angelus sighed. She woofed, which seemed to confuse William even more, and he looked to Angelus. Angelus sighed, got up, and then made his way slowly over to the bed. He settled in beside his Childe.

"William, that's Drusilla. I told you about her, remember?" He began to speak, leaning against the pillows and holding himself still as William relaxed. "She won't hurt you."

"He likes you better daddy." Drusilla said with a pout. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm his Sire, Dru, and I've spent more time with him." He looked down as he felt a soft pressure on his thigh, and found that William had gotten over his fear enough to curl up and was using it as a pillow. "Give him a few minutes to scent you. Then he'll be fine." He tangled his fingers in his Childe's hair.

William was still tense as he stroked the curly mass, but he was sniffling furiously in Drusilla's general direction. Angelus sniffled too and found that Dru smelt of blood, humans, and himself. Vaguely of Darla, but her scent was old as she had been gone for a while. He smiled.

Eventually William seemed content with what he smelled, and settled enough that he didn't jump when Drusilla moved closer. Angelus smiled and began to purr softly as Drusilla finally made it onto the bed and curled up next to him, just behind William – who immediately rolled over to face her, but kept his head pillowed on his thigh.

With his Childe and his…step Childe?... both leaning against him and relaxing, he allowed his thoughts to drift. First to Darla, which made him shudder as he thought of her reaction to William, and then to how he was going to get William through that introduction in tact.

She wouldn't know about his bringing William here after his turning unless she spoke to Dracula, who had assured him that he would never speak to anyone like Darla, or Drusilla mouthed it off. A possible but unlikely occurrence as she tended to keep secrets very well despite her slight insanity. So Darla wouldn't be angry, per say…

He imagined William's reaction to Darla, and how startled the abused new vampire would be. She would most likely be loud and rude, and would probably send him into a fit of some sort. Short of intercepting her before she got home there wasn't much he could do about that. He sighed unhappily.

William shifted on his lap, actually cuddling closer and reaching up to grip Angelus' pants lightly with one pale hand. His fingers clenched and unclenched smoothly, his nails lightly scraping his leg. Angelus tilted his head. Beside him Drusilla let out a soft giggle, but cuddled closer as well.

Angelus watched as Drusilla set her doll – the favorite of her vast collection – on the bed in front of William. She surprisingly kept quiet as he tentatively reached out to gently touch it's painted on face, then stroke the curly hair. Then she began to speak. "Her name is Miss Edith. Daddy got her for me after I broke my other doll." She spoke as if talking to a pet. "I have a lot of them now."

She pushed the doll closer to William, who gently touched the dress. Drusilla fell silent as he played with the dolls dress and hair, and Angelus realized after a while that she had fallen asleep. William's hand stilled not long after.

He realized that the two Childer would be just fine together. Now he just had to worry about Darla. And possibly his own Sire, once they gathered again.

TBC


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: May 10 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Two – William 1

London, England

May 10, 1582

William sat on the comfortable bed, knees drawn to his chest, as he watched his Sire and the other female vampire sleep beside him. Angelus had been there when he fully woke. He remembered the initial feelings of panic. He still felt them from time to time. Then he remembered the care the other had taken to make him comfortable and safe….

(Flashback)

The nightmares that plagued him for as long as he had lived seemed to intensify for a brief period after the strange man had bitten him. But then they faded away as something warm and delicious slid down his throat and gave him strength.

Time passed – he wasn't sure how much – and he woke to see the strange man waiting for him. Holding him. Panic filled him and he scrambled to get away from the solid body and cool skin. He didn't have the strength to get up so he lay there, wide eyed, and stared at the man.

Longish brown hair, deep brown eyes, full face with a slightly prominent brow… He was laying calmly as if William had not jumped back, head resting on a hand and… purring? William listened to the rumbling sound and felt his panic fade little by little. It was then that he noticed he wasn't in any pain.

Taking deep calming breaths that felt weird in some way, he let his gaze rest on the other man's face. It looked familiar, and images of a ridged brow and yellow eyes flashed behind his eyes. Words… a name… Angelus? Images… a pale wrist… kind eyes… Feelings… warmth… love… tenderness… Sire.

William let out a confused whimper and a hand reached out to lay beside his on the bed. The strange rumbling – purring – continued until William shyly lifted his hand to touch the larger one on the bed. When the other didn't move, he continued to run his finger over it, studying it, before slipping his under it and holding tightly.

(End Flashback)

Moments like those had been continuous. It made William feel strange. It made him feel warm. And it made his trust in the other grow. Even when he had learned what he had become. And even when the female had shown up, despite his initial fear of her.

He wasn't that crazy. He knew what everyone thought of him. But he had been hurt many times, and had retreated into himself to prevent it from happening again. He didn't speak – and wouldn't start any time soon. He was too afraid… of the consequences. They were always bad…

"William?" William jumped enough to jerk the bed. Sire was awake and staring at him. The female was still asleep. "Is something wrong?" William blew air through his nose, but otherwise didn't answer. The loving look in the brown eyes caught him off guard once again, and he whined softly. "Are you hungry?"

William nodded once, tentatively, and was rewarded with a smile. He allowed Sire to pull him forward, but trembled when he was pulled onto a firm lap. Arms held him firmly but loosely. A deep rumbling started, coming from Sire's chest. William tilted his head at the firm chest in front of him.

"All vampires can do it." Sire spoke softly. "Most choose not to." William suddenly looked up into the brown eyes. A hand came up from behind and William was distracted as a nail neatly sliced into the pale throat. William shifted as the hand went back to hold him, and sniffled the air.

Sire was silent – other than the purring – as William leant forward to lick at the blood. The metallic tang hit his tongue and he sighed. He lapped around the wound before closing his mouth around it and sucking. Blood gushed into his mouth and he swallowed reflexively.

Sire was making that purring sound again, William noticed, as he took a few deep gulps before pulling away and licking the wound closed. They softened as he sat back completely so that he was balanced on thick calves. He boldly met his Sire's brown eyes for a second before looking away.

Now that the rumble in his belly had been satisfied and he felt more alert than he could ever remember, he took the time to look around what appeared to be a small cabin. Two beds along the wall, a small couch, a large fireplace, rugs that matched the furniture, a small cooling box, a table, a few lamps, heavy drapes.

The heavy hands that had been resting on his moved, and William turned to watch them warily until they folded harmlessly over a taut stomach. His leg brushed against something hard and he looked down to see the china face of a doll looking back up at him. He looked a few inches behind it to see the other, female, vampire still asleep.

"Nothing short of fire or sunlight – or me - will wake her until the sun is about to set." William tilted his head. "Drusilla is probably to only one of us who inherited that particular habit from The Master, the head of our bloodline." William turned his attention to Sire. "We're part of an old bloodline, and The Master is the oldest living vampire of it. He Sired –made - me and Darla."

William tilted his head in confusion. There was another one? "She isn't here at the moment, but she should be coming back soon. You don't need to be afraid of her though. She won't hurt you. She Sired Drusilla." William stayed silent, listening intently as Sire spoke about the Order of Aurelius – his new family – and had started an explanation of some rule he would have to follow, as a member, when William yawned.

He heard Sire pause as he curled himself up on the thick legs underneath him and settled his head on his lap. There was a soft sigh from above him and a hand came to stroke gently through his hair.

"You're tired. Go ahead and sleep, we can go over the important rules when you're rested." The purring started back up, William let himself relax completely against Sire, and slept.

TBC


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: May 12 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Three – Angelus 6

London, England

May 12, 1582

Angelus watched from his perch on the chair as Drusilla enraptured William with some tale or another, using her dolls to illustrate the most vivid and important points. From the way the dolls were moving at the moment, and the occasional overheard word, he guessed she was telling William of her first massacre.

Since William didn't seem bothered by the violent talk he let him be. The young vampire had spent the past two days laying on the bed with Angelus and Drusilla. Sleeping, feeding, and sniffling the both of them to his heart's content. Nothing truly unusual for newly risen Childer, it was a part of the bonding process – one that Darla should have been a part of.

What was truly unusual was the severe timidity he showed around them. Like Drusilla had said before, ha acted like an abused puppy looking for approval and re-assurance. Complete with classic head tilt and wide eyes along with the tendency to scramble away from hands and feet, the tendency to be timid in approach or not seek out comfort at all, cowering, timidity, trembling, and the soft sounds of whimpering and chuffs and yelps.

Which made Angelus frown. William hadn't spoken a single word since he had risen. Or on the occasions that Angelus had followed him as a human, except for the occasional inane and panicked babbling. He now only made those animal-like noises….

"Mummy's home." The soft voice startled Angelus out of his thoughts. Both of the young vampire had stilled in their play, and Drusilla's attention was on the door. William was glancing between her, and him nervously.

"Darla's back?" He asked seconds before the door swung open to bang loudly against the wall. Sure enough, William darted away from Drusilla and hid behind Angelus' chair. Darla hadn't noticed him, although that could be because of the shopping bags piled high in her arms Angelus mused.

"Angelus, get over here and help me with these." Angelus leapt up - slowly of course – and took a few of the bags from her to toss them onto the nearest bed.

"What did you do dear, eat a few shopkeepers?" He joked as she smoothed out her skirts and curled hair. William was peeking out from the side of the chair, eyes wide. Drusilla had Miss Edith in her arms and was waiting patiently for Darla to greet her.

"Nonsense, Angelus. Notice everything in bags? I bought all of this." Angelus blanched. "Well, maybe I ate one of the keepers….but most of this is paid for legally." Now she turned to smile a greeting at Drusilla. "How's my girl doing? Did Angelus treat you right while I was away?"

"Oh yes, mummy. Daddy and I had tea parties, and played with Miss Edith and Judy. Then he brought puppy home and he played with me after he wasn't afraid…" Angelus flinched – by puppy Drusilla was referring to the still hiding and unnoticed William.

"That's nice dear." Darla seemingly dismissed the little speech. Then froze with a peculiar expression on her face. "Angelus? Did she just say…puppy?" She glanced about the cabin. "As in furry with little nippy teeth?" Angelus couldn't help but chuckle.

"No Darla, certainly not furry and certainly no little teeth." He assured her. William was inching out on his hands and knees, now that she had half turned away from his hiding spot – and Angelus. But his making it to Angelus without being seen was not to be – Darla whirled around at the sound of his fingernails on the floorboards.

Both vampires froze; Darla wide-eyed in surprise and not a little bit of anger and William wide-eyed in fear. "So you actually turned the little brat." Darla finally said with a strained voice. Angelus locked his knees in preparation as William scrambled over to him and grabbed a hold of his legs.

"Easy Will. Darla he has the sight, along with many other fine qualities. He's my first choice, so get used to it." Angelus said through clenched teeth. Darla stared down her nose at the quivering mass that was William. Angelus merely patted his Childe's head reassuringly.

"Some choice Angelus, he can't even look at me without shaking!" Angelus frowned at her derisive look. "Pathetic."

"That's enough. You didn't see me making any complaints about your choice in Childer." He said softly. Darla snorted. He shot a soft look to Drusilla, who smiled at him.

"At least she's sane enough to feed herself…" Angelus growled softly in warning, and Darla finally backed down. "He'll be your downfall." She stomped lightly out of the cabin and back into the night. Drusilla whined and William finally stopped shaking. Angelus sighed.

"Come on you two. She'll be back before sun up. Maybe she'll be a tad bit more sensible as well." He pulled his Childe to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the bed. "It's time to tuck in." William crawled obligingly into bed and settled directly in the middle. Drusilla crawled in as well after another pout at the door, and curled up behind him.

Angelus made sure the small windows were covered and the lights dimmed before climbing in on William's open side, sighing as his Childe immediately snuggled as close as possible to his chest. It wasn't long before both he and Drusilla were fast asleep, both taking the occasional un-needed breath.

TBC


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: May 14 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Four – Darla 6

London, England

May 14, 1582

Darla sighed for the hundredth time as she caught William's sharp blue eyes on her. Her mate's Childe was fast becoming a nuisance to her, although she supposed it was mostly because she was angry at Angelus for turning a Childe in the first place –and a more than slightly loopy Childe at that - when they were still dealing with Drusilla.

'It probably is unfair to the Childe that I treat him as I do.' She mused. He really was a pretty little thing with his wide blue eyes and curly honey colored hair, sharp defined cheekbones, and thin lithe body. A little too thin, maybe, and definitely too skittish.

She turned away and those eyes were back on her. It really wasn't Angelus' fault, she supposed, or the boy's. Angelus had been looking for a Childe longer than she had, and she had been the first to find one of her own. Darla sighed.

With Angelus out to hunt for the first time in a while, and Drusilla with him, it was a wonder the Childe wasn't still shaking. Or whining. He had been when Angelus first left, but then crammed himself in a corner and seemed to settle. Darla sighed. She set down her book and turned to William.

"Am I really that scary?" She asked him in a neutral tone. William's eyes widened slightly. "I startled you before and I guess I'm sorry about that." Darla said as she leaned back in the armchair. Angelus' armchair, she thought with a smile. He drove her mad sometimes but she wouldn't have any other mate.

"And I suppose I could apologize for my behavior towards you. You aren't the reason for my anger." William tilted his head. "I suppose I'm a bit mad at Angelus – your Sire – for creating a Childe – you – that is on par with Drusilla's insanity." William suddenly shrunk back and Darla sighed. That probably came out wrong, she thought, but at least she was being honest with the Childe.

She studied the Childe intently as he slowly emerged from the corner, encouraged by her silence and lack of threatening looks. Several more heavy feedings would take care of the skeletal frame, and decent exercise would make sure the extra weight would turn into muscle and not fat.

He was now out in the open, standing uncertainly a few feet away from her. She frowned at the ragged clothing he wore. "New clothes, then." She muttered. "But first a bath. And a decent haircut." William tilted his head at her mumblings. He was trembling slightly in nervousness. "It's all right William, you can relax around me. Come, sit by me for a bit."

William slowly inched over and to her surprise, he settled on the floor by her feet. He was trembling quite a bit now, so she didn't move. "When your Sire comes back we'll have him give you a nice bath." She began to speak. "Then I'll give you a decent haircut. It's a pity you wouldn't fit into any of Angelus' things, and I'm certainly not dressing you in women's clothing."

She continued to speak, pondering over the style she should shape his hair into. Occasionally he would nervously nod or shake his head at a suggestion, and eventually he stopped trembling and leaned into her legs. She grimaced a little as he leaned his head – complete with long, matted, greasy, and sweaty hair – onto her knees, but didn't push him away.

Once they decided on a decent style for his hair she moved on to muse about clothing. He rejected her ideas of grandeur with a soft shake of his head, but nodded reluctantly at her suggestion of pressed trousers and crisp shirts. Angelus preferred that style as well, although he always did have a suit or two and some more comfortable clothing he wore on massacres.

It wasn't long before she noticed that William had fallen asleep, and she sighed. "I suppose I can't fault you for being as you are, if Angelus was telling the truth about what he saw and wasn't grossly exaggerating." William didn't stir, even as she touched his cheek with a finger. "But you are definitely having a bath when your Sire gets home."

TBC

Just to clear a few things up -

A vampire belongs to a clan of beings that have the same blood. Much like a human family. There is a male and female head vampire, followed by their Childer. Each vampire is allowed to turn Childer once they reach 100 years of age, but they are only allowed to turn two at a time and only two per hundred years.

When one vampire turns two Childer, those Childer are considered mates. Drusilla calls Spike her brother, but in reality he will be her mate, as Angelus is Darla's. The only acception to this rule is if the Childer turned are of the same gender (unless the Childer wish to become mates) or if there is only one Childer made. In these cases that Childe will be the mate of another vampire's Childer.

Does that make sense?


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: May 16 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Five – Darla 7

London, England

May 16, 1582

Darla titled her head as she studied the newly bathed and newly clipped William, who was trembling just slightly as he stood about a foot away from Angelus. Angelus himself was smirking in pride – and probably happiness that the small group was getting along – as William stood still for her.

He was finally clean, revealing fair skin that probably wouldn't – couldn't – get much paler. Cuts and bruises still peppered his face and body, and he was favoring his leg. Blue eyes shone brighter than before from under the curtain of honey-colored hair.

The new hair cut suited him, she mused. The style was favored by most men nowadays. There was a thin rope of shoulder length hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, while the hair towards the top of his head was cut shorter with the shortest hair being the further back and the longer becoming his bangs.

"He looks better all ready." Darla said with satisfaction. "Now we must take him shopping for clothes. Then he'll be all set."

"Oh yes, we must shop for pretty things for William." Drusilla flounced over to the slightly startled William and linked her arm in his. "Don't you want to go shopping William?" Darla chuckled at his frantic headshake. "We'll have so much fun, you and i. And mummy and daddy will make all the shop keepers bow to us!"

"Drusilla," Darla smirked as Angelus tried to interrupt Drusilla's prattle as she swung William around in an awkward dance. Darla had to admit, the poor boy was looking rather frightened and bewildered.

"Dru, dear, stop spinning him around before you make him ill." Darla eventually cut in as William began to squirm. Drusilla stopped spinning and pouted, giving William the opportunity to squirm away and literally leap into Angelus' arms. Darla laughed at her blood brothers and mate's 'oomph' and turned to Drusilla. "Honey, William is still recovering. He isn't up to long bouts of…dance…just yet."

"I was just playing." Drusilla pouted at her. "Miss Edith doesn't dance very well." There was a soft thump as Angelus set William on his feet.

"William can dance with you when he feels better." Darla shushed. "William, do you feel up to a short outing to get you clothes?" She turned to glance at William, who was pressed tightly to Angelus' side. He nodded, slowly. "Good. We won't stay out long at all." She promised him.

"And if the girls want to stay out longer than you want, I'll bring you home." Angelus rumbled. William nodded again. Darla shrugged herself into a light jacket, then helped button a shawl around Drusilla's shoulders. Angelus was already wearing heavy clothing and Darla smiled as he helped William into a thick jacket.

Darla linked her arm with Drusilla's – partially to keep her company and partially to keep her from bouncing around William – and led the way out of the cabin and down the dirt path that led to the outskirts of town.

She could hear Angelus talking to William over Drusilla's humming. Since she had returned home four days ago, Angelus had spent all of his time sitting or laying with his Childe and talking to him. He had already started telling William about the rules of vampirism, and had instructed him fully on the Order in those four days. William was an apt pupil, Darla conceded. More so than Drusilla, who had learned everything William had in four days in several months.

They made it to the edges of town and Darla took Drusilla into the nearest alley to meld into the shadows. She could hear William whimpering behind them, and Angelus' whispered reassurances as they too melded into the shadows. She smiled and led them through the now-familiar maze until they hit the town center.

Very few people were out this late at night, and only a few shops – rare demon caterers – were open. The few people that were out seemed to be lower class hooligans or demon pets. Darla stepped out of the shadows with Drusilla, and stepped away from the mouth of the alley to wait for her mate and his Childe.

Once the pair had emerged, with William plastered to Angelus' side, she took off at a brisk walk across the cobblestones to one of the two clothing shops she deemed worthy enough. Both she and Drusilla turned their noses up at the gawkers, although the effect was ruined by Drusilla's giggle.

She entered the shop and strode directly over to the shop keeper, dropping Drusilla's arm to let her wander. "I need you to close down your shop for an hour." She demanded of the lower class demon in human disguise. The man sputtered. "I'll pay you for the time, along with whatever we choose."

"It's not proper to close the shop for a customer!"

"I don't care. My mate has made a Childe that needs the space. So do it or I'll snap your neck and hang you by the pole out front!" Darla growled softly to emphasize her point, and the man shivered in terror.

"Right, I'll close then." He hurried towards the front door, skirting around Angelus when he growled threateningly, and flipped the sign to closed. "If you need me I'll be …. over…here…" He inched towards the back rooms until he was able to disappear behind the door.

"Smart man." Darla said with a clap of her hands. "William, go hop up on the stool and let's get started!"

TBC


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Jun 1 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Six – Drusilla 5

London, England

June 1, 1582

Drusilla squealed in delight as she spun around and around in William's arms, dancing to the music blaring from the old music player her Sire had gotten her hands on. Darla and Angelus were standing a few feet away, watching and offering pointers. So far those were few and far between – William was a wonderful lead and Drusilla couldn't help but follow perfectly in step.

The song ended and Drusilla pouted as William came to a stop. He released his hold on her and stepped away. "Excellent!" Angelus rumbled from the sidelines. Drusilla giggled and reached up to brush William's hair away from his eyes.

"William's an excellent dancer." She informed her Sire. "Better than Miss Edith." William ducked his head a bit at the praise, making Drusilla giggle again.

"I can see that." Darla spoke. "What say we end the lesson here for tonight?" Drusilla pouted. "And go hunting instead? Angelus has been growling in my ear about being restless…."

"I was not!" Angelus denied. Drusilla smiled wistfully as he slid to stand behind William. "What do you want to do Will?" Drusilla tilted her head at the younger vampire as he leaned back in his Sire's embrace.

"I would like to go hunting, I think." He had only started speaking around them a week or so ago, and his voice had been rough and dry and his words hesitant and fearful. Now Drusilla marveled in the soft spoken smoothness that was his voice.

"Can I have a little child?" Drusilla asked when she realized they weren't going to dance anymore. She allowed Darla to help her into a shawl.

"We'll see if there are any out." Drusilla smiled. "Aren't you going to wear an overcoat William?"

"Don't need to dirty up any more clothes." William answered from the door. Drusilla smiled as she remembered William's first 'family hunting'.

Flashback

Drusilla pouted as Darla held her in the shadows. Angelus was whispering to William, nodding every so often at a person or group of people. He was teaching William how to pick out a victim. And he was taking so long….

William suddenly moved out of the shadows and, surprisingly without Angelus, moved toward a small group of three chattering women and a man. Drusilla smiled and watched as William managed to smooth talk his way into the group and distract them until they were the only ones on the street.

It was the man who noticed the lack of other humans first, Drusilla saw, and had begun to really study William. He said something that made William flinch – and Angelus growl – before William straightened himself up and said something back. The man became noticeably agitated.

Drusilla clapped her hands as finally, William made his move. Just as the three girls were rising he struck out with a fist and hit the man across the jaw. The man spun around and Drusilla could tell that his jaw was broken. Thinking that William was going to move onto one of the frightened girls and leave the man for Darla – like Angelus usually did – Drusilla was surprised when he fell on top of the man and began to throttle him with his bare hands.

"He must have said something to piss William off." Angelus mused from beside her. "The boy has been becoming more violent since he got over his fear of us." Then he and Darla swooped out of hiding to block the girls' retreat. Drusilla took her time and walked over to where William was staring down at the gasping human.

"Why William, whatever did he do to make you so angry?" Drusilla asked as she stared down at the man. He had twin rivers of blood seeping from his nose, and his face was quickly becoming puffy – not to mention the livid hand prints around his throat.

"Said something I didn't like." William replied in his smooth, upper class accented voice. Drusilla giggled. "So I shut him up." He suddenly poked the man's nose, and tilted his head like a puppy when the man jerked hard enough to splatter blood on the nice white shirt Darla had chosen for him.

"Naughty human got your shirt dirty." Drusilla said as William poked him again, and again.

"Drusilla dear, come eat." Drusilla looked up to find Angelus and Darla already finished with two of the girls. The third was comatose on the cobblestones. "And William, stop playing with your food." William looked up, finger pressed to the man's broken nose.

"Aww let the lad play a bit." Angelus dropped the limp girl and Drusilla moved aside so he could squat next to William. "It'll make him more…."

"Violent? Dirty?" Angelus shrugged and Drusilla giggled as he poked the man's nose with his own beefy finger. "Drusilla?" Drusilla turned her back on the two and pulled the other girl to her feet and into her arms. For the first time in a while she decided to not play with her prey and instead bit into the girl's jugular with force enough to tear the flesh.

She cooed as the blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, and dropped the girl only when there was no more blood left to suck out. She turned back to William and Angelus, the former of which was now covered in the man's blood. Even his face was smeared with it.

"The boys are getting dirty." She turned to Darla, who shook her head.

"I can see that. Remind me to never let them wear nice WHITE clothing on a hunt again…" Drusilla giggled and finally, William bent over to sink his impressive-looking fangs into the man's neck. "He won't have much blood in him." Darla pointed out. Drusilla nodded.

Sure enough William pulled away not minutes later. Pouting, before he began to lick his fingers clean. A quick swipe of fingers over face got most of the blood off before he turned and licked a few smears from Angelus' face.

Both were purring, Drusilla giggled to herself, and then they disappeared back into the shadows.

End Flashback

Sure enough, the hunt that night got bloody and clothes got torn as both William and Angelus stalked and cornered a small group of non-local men. There was a child with them, to Drusilla's delight, and she dragged the screaming boy off away from the bloodshed.

When the massacre – how ever small it was – was over, she pulled William into a dance around the pools of blood and bodies. She smiled.

TBC


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Jun 10 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Drusilla 6

London, England

June 10, 1582

William was tense. Drusilla could feel his stiff muscles beneath her hands as he swung her around the dance floor. Angelus and Darla were dancing several feet away, separated by several other couples.

"What's wrong my William?" Drusilla asked softly, stroking his back lightly with her nails.

"Nothing, luv, I just don't like all the people." He lifted her into a spin and she giggled.

"There are too many eyes around us." Drusilla agreed. "Daddy brought us here to learn though, and learn we must." William let out a soft breath as they went into a dip. She raked her nails down his back again and felt him shudder. "Afterward we can have a little fun."

"Fun?" He sounded intrigued. "What kind of fun? Oh, can we massacre the lot of them?" The look on his face made her giggle and shake her head.

"No my William. I will show you what I mean when we get out of here." William nodded and the song ended, allowing all the couples to stop dancing. Angelus and Darla were by their side seconds later. William immediately stepped closer to Angelus, though he kept his arm linked with Drusilla.

"Are you two having fun?" Darla asked.

"We don't like all the people." Drusilla pouted. "So many just standing around and we can't bite." She made a biting motion towards Angelus, who chuckled.

"We can go hunting later, but for now you and William need to practice blending in with society." Angelus said. "It'll help you in the long run."

"You never learned it very well." Darla spoke up with an amused smirk. "In fact, I don't believe The Master ever brought you to these kind of social gatherings simply because you never learned to blend in." Angelus growled and Drusilla giggled as he suddenly swept Darla into another dance.

"Do you want to come dance my William?" Drusilla turned to her companion, only to frown in confusion as she took in his wide-eyed paler-than-normal appearance. "William?"

"I'll be damned." A new voice said from behind her. Drusilla hissed and spun around. "I thought it was you Will but I wasn't sure." A tall, mean-looking young man was standing there along with two others. "You look different."

"You don't." William replied softly. Drusilla could hear the tremor in his voice as he spoke.

"Rumor has it you disappeared, or ran off with some... stranger." The young man said with an ugly sneer. "And yet here you are. And with a girl! Where did you find someone dumb enough to go out with you?"

"Leave her out of this!" William growled, stepping up and in front of Drusilla. She frowned.

"You grew a backbone too I see." There were snickers from the small group. "No matter. We've all missed you Willie." This was said sarcastically. "Especially Cecily. She cried for days when you left!"

"She missed your…poetry…too I hear." This time there were loud guffaws. Drusilla hissed at them.

"We all missed it Willie."

"I suppose we should let everyone know that William the Bloody is back!" William flinched, and Drusilla bared her teeth when she realized he was bowing his head. And to humans!

"Go away you nasty boys and leave me and my William alone!" She growled, stepping around her cowering companion. The boys stopped laughing to look at her. The one leading the attack looked her over with a leer.

"Your William? So now he's become someone's slut has he?" Drusilla growled sharply. "Has he written you any poems yet?" Laughter as more people became interested in the scene. William withdrew further behind her. He was shaking.

"Come on little girl, step aside. We haven't seen Willie in ages!" There was a sudden choked gasp from near the back of the crowd, then a thump. The crowds parted to reveal a dangerously peeved Angelus with a body crumpled at his feet. Darla wasn't looking too happy either.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Angelus asked in a dangerously low voice thickened with the accent Drusilla had thought he lost long ago. Slowly the older vampire stalked through the crowd to stand by Drusilla.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Angelus had finally pushed through to stand by Drusilla, who noted William's quick movement to press against his Sire's back.

"When William is involved, it IS my business." Angelus growled as William's hands fisted in his shirt. Drusilla also took a step behind him and Darla took her place by his side. "Now leave us the hell alone and we wont bother to kill you."

"Kill us? You my friend are vastly outnumbered here!" The small crowd laughed, though a few people did back away. "So instead, how about you give us what we want and WE'LL be the ones to let YOU go."

That's when William let out an odd growly sound and grabbed her arm. He pulled her away from their Sires seconds before the whole crowd closed in on them and began to throw punches and kicks.

She followed William to a corner table and they crawled under it. She pulled the table dressing down so they were hidden but could still see out. She grinned in pleasure as William huddled beside her…

TBC


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: Jun 10 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Eight – William 2

Warning: Bloody, violent, mention and some description of rape

London, England

June 10, 1582

William pressed himself close to Drusilla's side, watching with wide eyes as Sire took his time pounding on the small mob with his fists and feet. He had yet to revert to his demon face, and as such William could see that the attackers assumed the pair to be human. Darla had migrated to the outskirts of the brawl and was doing more watching than punching.

"Oh such fun my William." Drusilla cooed, petting his hair. "Daddy will show them that they can't mess with our family." William snorted softly as Angelus spun around and landed a hard kick to some guy's chest. William tilted his head…where was…?

"Boo!" William jumped and Drusilla screeched as the table cloth was suddenly pulled away and a body crouched directly in front of them. William scrambled back from the familiar face and Drusilla took up a protective stance in front of him.

"Go away!" Drusilla hissed. "You're a bad, bad man!" The man laughed.

"Why thank you sweetie. Now move aside so William the Bloody and I can have a little chat." Drusilla shrieked as the man grabbed her by the arms and hauled her out from under the table. William flinched as she was handed to a pair of burly men, and growled as he was pulled out into the open.

"Bad men, bad men.." Drusilla kept moaning. William trembled as the hands on his arms flexed. The leers they were sending his way made his skin crawl. They couldn't do that to him again, they couldn't, not here….

"Not here, not here!" William pleaded as a fighting Angelus was seemingly covered by the crowd of people and another small crowd forced Darla further away. "No, no, no, no!" Drusilla was struggling, but seemed to be over powered by the three men. William didn't recognize them.

"Get it on it's knees!" There was a sharp pain behind his knees and William felt himself fall. He cried out as his knees struck tile. The two men holding him shifted their grips on his arms and one meaty hand was suddenly cupping his jaw and pinching his cheeks. They were. They were going to do THAT here while there was a raging mob…. William struggled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" He moaned as he was held in place and the man in front of him unbuttoned his trousers. An ugly, yet familiar, cock head was forced past his moving lips and William gagged as the man bucked his hips in response to the stimulation.

"William, my William…" He could hear Drusilla moaning as the man grabbed fistfuls of his once perfectly groomed hair for leverage as he pumped. William felt hot tears slide down his face at the treatment, but forced his mouth to relax like he used to.

The madness around him seemed to blur as rough hands began groping him and ripping at his clothes. He could hear Drusilla crying and screaming, and Angelus and Darla still fighting the seemingly magically reproducing crowd…but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not as the man began to pump into his mouth harder, and not as a dry finger was shoved up his recently healed anus.

He let his eyes slide shut and fell limply into the thick arms that were now circling him, and felt his body stretch and tear over the larger invader. He would have screamed but the man was still in his mouth. So he choked. And let them use him. The pain began to fade as he forced his mind to drift…..

**WILLIAM!**

He jerked to awareness as something shot through his mind like a thundering horse. His eyes snapped opened as, choking, he noticed Angelus standing with Darla in the center of a small circle. The mob had backed off and were now just watching him and Darla. Ignoring him and Drusilla and the men…..

**SNAP OUT OF IT! **

William choked on the cock in his mouth and screamed silently at the pain he was now forced to feel. He could hear Drusilla crying again, saying the same thing over and over: My William, fight back! Please! My William, fight back! Please!

**You are better than them Childe! You don't have to let them brutalize you anymore! You aren't like you were. You're a vampire lad, a vampire of the strongest bloodline in the world! Show them!**

Blue eyes locked with dark brown. Sire. His Sire. William growled low in his throat and let his muscles spasm into alertness. The men grunted. He tore his hands away from the grip of the one man – how pathetic it was, William noticed – and of their own accord his hands came up to grab at the bony hips.

They felt so frail under his fingers now, as William used his new vampiric strength to stop the hard pumping. The man let out a surprised grunt as William dug his fingers deep enough for the nails to draw blood. He let the man pull out about halfway, before holding him in place again.

"What are you doing? Hey! Ow!" The man wasn't sounding so sure of himself, William noted as he raised his wide blue eyes to the man's face. He let his lips curl into a sneer, cock still between his teeth. Then he let his facial features shift into his true form just as the mob started screaming.

"Monsters!" Then before the man could even contemplate what was going on, he brought his teeth together in one swift chomp. The man yowled and William pushed him away to land on his butt, clutching his bleeding crotch with both hands. Then, poised over the cock of the second man, he slowly turned his head around to look at the astonished face of his rapist.

"Holy Mary….." William let out a fierce snarl and whirled around. Before the man had even moved, before his cock had even left his body, William had his fangs in the beefy throat and was ripping away with gusto.

"William!" He heard Drusilla's gleeful cry but ignored it in favor of pouncing on the third man who had held him down and had been no doubt waiting his turn. The police wouldn't be able to identify him by his face by the time William was done ripping into it with his fangs.

Blood dripping down his face he turned to the two men holding Drusilla. They were staring at him, shaking. They dropped her arms and fled. William snarled after them, ready to pursue, but Drusilla stepped in the way. "Oh William, you…William?"

She was standing in his way. He stepped to the side, to go around her, but she blocked him again. This time she was pouting and tilting her head. He snarled at her, trying to tell her to move. But his lips wouldn't form the words and she just kept blocking him from the fleeing humans. Humans that hurt him and his.

"Drusilla!" There was now a crowd of people running past them like a flowing river, and William turned his attention to them. He snapped at them as they passed, bringing several down. Every human that touched him was bitten or scratched.

"Daddy!" The crowds thinned and he felt himself suddenly against a soft female chest. Arms came around his shoulder. NO! He snarled and fought the suddenly tight hold as the humans slowly disappeared. NO! He bit deeply into the arms and his brain registered that the blood wasn't human. But he didn't care. These arms were touching him. NO! He needed to get away….

"Angelus, come quickly!" Another soft set of arm suddenly encircled him from the other side and he howled. NO! He bucked. NO! He bit. "Angelus, he's gone mad!"

"Let him go!" The arms were gone, and he tumbled. This time into a firm chest. NO! He bit into it at once and the taste of the blood that flowed into his mouth made him freeze. Tick arms encircled him. "Easy William. Easy Will. It's okay my Childe." William panted harshly against the bloody chest. Then the chest was vibrating.

A low rumbling filled the now silent ballroom. It was okay now. He knew that sound. It was….

"Sire."

TBC


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: Jun 12 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Angelus 7

London, England

June 12, 1582

Angelus stared down at the peacefully sleeping face of his Childe. William hadn't woken much at all since the mob at the ball had separated them -- and gave a few of William's old enemies the chance to rape him again – except to feed. And he only fed from him, just like before.

"We found the last of them." He looked up to see Darla and Drusilla in the doorway. They both wore grim expressions, although Darla's was more so than her Childe's. "Hiding with what appears to be another of William's tormentors."

"Good. We can get the last of them in one go." Angelus growled. William stirred. "Where are they staying at?"

"Kilmer residence." Darla said, turning her nose up. "I heard of them. Big money holders and very important." Drusilla nodded. In other words, they were snobs. The lot of them.

"Will my William join us?" She asked as William continued to stir. "Or is he still not awake?"

"M' awake." Angelus let out a pleased rumble when William answered in a soft, but hard voice. His eyes were a little bloodshot, and he looked cranky. But he hadn't reverted like Angelus had feared. "And I think a little bloodshed might be in order." But even as he said it he curled into Angelus' chest.

"Oooh, puppy has it's teeth." Drusilla cooed, snapping at the air like a dog. "Good puppy." William let out a little huff and Angelus chuckled.

"So you wish to join us in finishing off the fools who started the mob against us the other night?" Darla asked from her place by the door. "And those who injured you." William flinched in his arms.

"I have a personal score to settle with the one known as Robert Kilmer." Angelus heard the strained tone and let out a soothing purr. "He is the only one I want. The others that will be with him barely even touch me let alone…."

"So they are the group of schoolchildren who mocked you." Angelus said as he thought back on the times he had followed William as a human not long ago. All of the ones who had been physical were the older men. The boys were the ones who cast hateful words. And to Angelus that was almost as bad as if they had physically hurt him.

"To put it lightly." William muttered, pulling away. Angelus watched in amusement as his Childe let out a full body shake – almost like a dog – before finally turning his full attention on the others in the room. "When?" Much to Angelus' surprise he directed the question to Darla.

She glanced up at me for a moment, eyes burning and questioning. Tonight, they asked, or tomorrow night? "Tomorrow night, William." I answer in her place, regaining William's attention. "That way we have more…time."

"Sun will be up soon." Drusilla cooed as she swayed over to the bed. "Don't want to burn up." Darla swung the door shut as she removed her overcoat and hung it by his own. Drusilla crawled onto the bed next to William, who rolled over to face her. She had always fascinated his Childe with her attitude and mannerisms and he fascinated her with the way he always seemed to know everything.

Angelus slid away from the pair of Childer and joined Darla in front of the grated fire, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked softly as she turned in his arms. "Or do we not have one?"

"We wait for them to come out. Drusilla tried to get an invite but the cowards already spread our descriptions around at the home. No one would go near the door." Darla pouted and lifted her arms to curl them around his neck. "We'll have to work fast and leave after this, or we'll have a mob on our hands."

"I like mobs." Angelus growled as she nuzzled his neck.

"William isn't ready." Angelus glanced over at his Childe to find him speaking softly with Drusilla. He sighed. "We have much to teach him Angelus." Angelus nodded. "You said he has the sight?"

"Tis' why he was neglected and ridiculed." Angelus growled softly. "He's what Sire called a Manifest Seer." Darla raised an eyebrow. "Remember the stories he used to tell us of the Seers?"

"Of course I do. Sire was a very good story teller. I remember that he said…Sound Seers hear brief whispers of the future as if a person or group of people were whispering in their ear. Sight Seers see black and white glimpses of the future in short flashes. Minor seers see both, but usually during dreams. Manifest Seers…"

"It's like the whispers are screams and the flashes last longer and are in color. They see everything and anything, and they can't really control when or where it happens." Angelus finished. "Most go crazy." Here he looked, really looked, at William. At the haunted look in his blue eyes. At the way he guarded himself even with Drusilla. "I think if I hadn't turned him when I did…"

"He's strong Angelus, and he has us now. He'll be fine." Angelus let Darla pull his face back to look at her. "He has us. We'll take care of him. No one will hurt him." He lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her smiling lips.

TBC


	31. Chapter Thirty: Jun 13 1582

Title: Dear Boy

Rating: R

Pairings: Here we go, it's long and broken into groups.

Familial Pairings – Darla/Angelus, Darla/The Master, Angelus/The Master, Darla/Drusilla, Angelus/Drusilla, Angelus/William, Darla/William, Drusilla/William

Relationship Pairings: Angelus/Darla, William/Drusilla, Other/William

Summary: Begins before William was born and goes through all seasons of Buffy and Angel. Major AU. Being full blood Childer of The Master, it's no surprise that Angelus and Darla expect nothing but the best when it came to their own Childer. So why is it, after choosing the perfect female companion for Darla, Angelus had to go and Turn an abused, partially insane geek like William?

Warnings: Very, very, very (and can I stress the word VERY again?) AU! Expect plenty of violence, blood/gore (hello, dealing with vampires!), language, insanity (literal and figurative), OOC-ness, hetero and homo relationships, may be more later.

Author's Note: Sorry but I just noticed this. Angelus is supposed to have a bit of an Irish accent, but I keep forgetting to write it out properly. So whenever Angelus is speaking pretend I wrote it as if he had one. If or when I get a beta for this fic I'll ask them nicely to point out where and how I should change his speech.

Chapter Thirty – Angelus 8

London, England

June 13, 1582

Angelus watched William out of the corner of his eye as they stood silently, waiting for the right moment to snatch the humans in the courtyard. The entire household was gathered along with close friends and were discussing – of all things – the four vampires and what had happened at the ball.

Their blasé attitude about what had happened – more specifically what had happened to William – made Angelus seethe. They were more concerned about what they were going to do about the massacre and the "insane psychotic killers". Angelus snorted to himself: They should be more worried about what those insane psychotic killers would do to them instead of what they would do to the killers.

"I'm getting bored." Darla said in a soft tone. She was watching the small group with a hard gaze, eyes shifted from aqua to gold and back again.

"It's just now midnight." Angelus said. "Everyone that needs to be is there." He turned to William for confirmation, and his Childe nodded. "I don't see any reason to wait. William, you and Dru stay behind us for now. I want first crack at the bastards." William nodded and when Angelus stepped forward with Darla hung back with Drusilla.

Angelus strode confidently across the courtyard with Darla, reigning in his fury as they snuck up behind the group. It took them all of fifteen minutes to be noticed, and when the one young man from the ball recognized them…well…he screamed and fainted within seconds.

"What a pansy." Darla snarled as she glared at the unmoving body of the young man.

"You!" Angelus snorted as the group assembled rather clumsily to form a weak front against them. "The murderers!"

"Can I give the naughty boy a cookie?" Angelus scowled in annoyance as Drusilla poked her head from the shadows.

"Drusilla, I told you to stay behind for a bit." Heads were turning from him to her, then to Darla who was chuckling. "Stay with Will."

"Wait, they brought it here?!" One of the men said. Angelus snapped his gaze on the group as whispers broke out.

"Good to know you remember the boy you treated so horribly. Yes I brought him here. But you won't be hurting him, not again." He growled threateningly.

"If you're a friend of William the Bloody, why are we afraid of you?" A bold voice spoke up from somewhere around the middle of the group. "How can such a wuss like that have friends that aren't the same?"

"Didn't you listen to the fool that fainted?" Darla asked in contempt. "He told you all about what we did to those at the ball!"

"He could have been lying!" There were murmers as the group started to gain confidence. Angelus smirked and clucked his tongue.

"If you think that, then why not come and get us?" Angelus offered, spreading his arms in offering. There was a brief moment of silence before one of the men leapt forward. More than likely he was pushed – the attack was very weak and it took Angelus two seconds to grab his head and twist it. The lifeless body fell with a thud. Silence. "You were saying?" Angelus asked coldly, letting the gold bleed through into his eyes.

"Oh my god…" There was a murmur and then the group was scrambling amongst each other to get away from Angelus and Darla. Both vampires grinned and jumped into the fray. Angelus subtly pushed one of the younger men out of the way as he let his features shift, and spared a moment to watch Dru nab the young man and hold him.

Once the young man – the one William had requested he not kill – was held he threw himself into the massacre and began to rip and tear into the soft human flesh. Bodies dropped – one, then two, then three – and Angelus reveled in the kill while Darla reveled in the play.

He barely noticed when William joined the fray minutes later. He was already covered in blood and his face was twisted in a furious snarl. Angelus hung back in shock as his Childe ripped in to the humans with fists, fangs, and a long metal pike.

"He is beautiful, he is." Drusilla cooed as he stepped back to let William finish off the last of the humans. Darla had already stepped back and was watching with interest.

Angelus tore his gaze away from his now still Childe. William was standing amongst the bodies, pike in hand. He was bloody and shaking like the time at the ball, but he wasn't hysterical. He looked quite calm this time, as he stared down at his feet.

"My Spike." Angelus snapped his head to Drusilla.

"What? Dru, where did that come from?" He asked as Darla sidled up beside him. Drusilla motioned to the pike in William's hand. "A pike?"

"Not a pike." William said, finally looking up. "S' a railroad spike." He said, looking down at it. "Found it back there." He motioned vaguely and made his way over, trodding harshly on hands as he moved.

"A railroad spike." Angelus repeated. "Why?"

"A bit of….poetic justice…if I do say so myself." William said. "The guy I had you put aside for me, he said something once. It hurt. So I hurt him." He stopped next to Drusilla, who cooed at him and pet his bloodied face. His oddly colored eyes softened.

"Bad boy said he'd rather have a railroad spike through his head than listen to my Spike's writings." Drusilla said unhappily.

"So I gave him what he wanted." Angelus blinked at the tender display between the two Childer before roaring in laughter. Darla joined in after a moment, and he pulled William into an affectionate hug that was returned.

"Well then, I can see you'll be quite the creative one then. All right then, good job. Is it going to be Spike now?" Angelus asked, releasing his Childe. His head tilted as he moved to stand behind Drusilla, before he nodded.

"William is such a…poncy name. I like Spike." Angelus laughed again as his Childe stumbled over the unfamiliar insult. It seemed like his boy would be all right. Better than all right, even – he would be changing for the better.

TBC


End file.
